


Love thy Neighbor

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Car Accidents, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutsuki in thigh highs, Mutsuki the selfie prince, Neighbor au, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Saiko the weeaboo, Slight Age Difference, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Urie in thigh highs, aggressive flirting, juuzou is a performance artist, urie is a dirty hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki has moved into a wonderful new neighbourhood.<br/>His neighbours are just adorable, friendly and welcoming.<br/>but their son is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction so go easy on me  
> I actually tried to make this thing good for Mutsurie fans but whatever happens, happens.

Moving into a new house is always a bit stressful, organising boxes, travel, the costs of moving services, at this point Mutsuki was ready to lay down on the floor and take a nap. He had arrived at least two hours early to deep clean his new home before the couriers arrived with his many boxes of junk, the rooms now smelling of fresh pine and ready to welcome the furniture.

 

Within no time the movers were knocking at the door and unloading box after box in the living room, and placing furniture as Mutsuki directed. It was coming together perfectly, a new life completed by a perfect warm home, he even had frilly curtains like he always wanted. The movers were efficient, albeit a bit disorganised as two groups ran into each other when moving his sofas, and soon two men were squawking at one another over ‘whos fault it was’ that the leg of his coffee table is now broken.

 

Mutsuki finalised his payment to the couriers by noon and began unpacking his boxes, luckily they were labelled so he started with whats most important. Starting on bedsheets and clothes, mutsuki was ready to pile it and sleep and nothing will stop him, save for the sudden knocking heard at the front door.

 

When he opened it, before him stood who he could only assume to be his neighbours. A pretty young woman with hair that shone blue in the sunlight, and her companion who's regrowth was more than out of control.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your unpacking, but we just wanted to drop by and say hello” Said the woman, flashing a brilliant smile.

 

“Oh its no problem! I don't mind. Im Mutsuki Tooru, pleased to meet you”

 

“This is Sasaki Haise my husband, and my name is Touka,” 

 

The two-toned man took mutsuki by the hand in a firm handshake ”We were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner? we didn't know if you had anything just yet and thought it would be a good way to welcome you to the neighbourhood”

 

They already gave a good impression, warm and comforting and to admit it both were ridiculously attractive individuals. Mutsuki smiled in response “Id love to! I’ll come over around six?”

 

Sasaki seemed ecstatic to have heard a yes, an excited squeak slipping from the back of his throat before he grabbed and squeezed Touka’s arm.

 

“See I told you he would wanna come”

 

“yes you were right okay, stop shaking me. We will leave you to this then Mutsuki, if you need help just jump the fence to your left”

 

And with that the odd couple left his doorstep, their hushed bickering still heard as they walked down the footpath. They were weird. 

 

With a sigh Mutsuki closed his door again and set back to work. He ran the box cutter through his next box labeled “Special things” Inside were his mementos, most of them were photo albums, others were simple keepsakes from important moments of his life. His first boyfriends jacket sat folded in the middle, still smelling raw and the fabric soft and warn down.

 

Mutsuki reached in and pulled it out, hugging it close to his chest while he breathed in the scent. It had been three years since he lost his first love but the scars were still fresh, the embroidered name “SHIRAZU” on the breast pocket was starting to unravel at the edge, he will need to remember to fix that some time later.

 

He slipped his arms through the sleeves and started placing the contents of the box in their respective spots. Before he knew it it was 5:30 pm and he only had a quarter of his boxes left to unpack. ‘ _Way to be efficient mutsuki’_ he congratulated himself _‘i should get changed if I'm going over to someones house’._

 

Luckily all his clothes were separated by season and length, it being spring already means he had a bountiful amount of cute tops and shorts to keep cool. Some more or less appropriate than others. He decided against wearing a black turtleneck crop top and instead went with a simple T-shirt and three quarter length pants. Mature and weather appropriate.

 

He even went to change his eyepatch, opting for a sleek black leather one he had gotten one christmas from a friend. It was fastened in place before he turned to leave his house, being sure to lock the door behind himself and turn on his front porch light. He'd be damned if he lets himself get locked out of his own home… again.

 

Sasaki and Touka kindly left their front lights on as well, its not that mutsuki was afraid of the dark or anything, maybe a little, but it also made it easier for him to notice that he had tripped over a raised piece of pavement. _i need to make a mental note of that_ he cursed to himself as he quickly regained footing and briskly walked to the front door of the Haise’s. There was a large, white painted wooden door in front of him as well as an electronic bell off to the right hand side.

 

Mutsuki felt a tight squeezing in his chest for a brief moment _Do I push the button or just knock on the door? which would be louder? i dont want to scare them… but what if they dont hear me? button or knock? doorbell or knocking? loud ringing or punching the door till I’m let inside?_ His mind reeled over and over flipping which was the better option to do. He felt his face heat up slightly on instinct as panic lightly curled beneath his ribcage. Before he got to choose either option someone was opening the door to greet him.  
  
Sasaki stood there wearing a pink apron which was slightly burnt on the lower left side, He made a mental note to ask him about it. Sasaki beamed at him through the opening “I was wondering when you would be here, you can just let yourself in whenever you want the doors usually unlocked anyway” he said with a chipper smile.

 

“isnt that a little dangerous?”

 

“yeah but our son never takes his house key with him, last time he broke open a window to get back inside-“ “-he wouldn't have had to if you just put it under the damn mat like he told you to” Touka quickly interjected from her place in the kitchen, she was leaning over the table setting cutlery out, there were four plates all together and Mutsuki was now preparing for the appearance of another individual.

 

“we gave him two spares! and I didn't even own a crowbar at the time, he probably stole it!”

 

The story so far was a little confusing, but from what he had gathered Touka and Sasaki have a misfit son who is good at break-ins. Instantly he was envisioning a short punky boy with his mothers apparent attitude and fathers boyish good looks, maybe a scratch here or there and a cute developing slured accent.

 

“he sounds like quite the trouble maker”

 

Mutsuki commented as he paced around to Touka to help her around the kitchen, Sasaki went back to mixing whatever bubbling concoction was in the stove pot muttering something under his breath. Touka let out a sigh and a light laugh, she took hold of Mutsuki’s hand and lead him into the lounge room to sit on the couch with her.

 

“Sasaki and my son don't get along too well as you can tell”

  
The intentional _my_ in her sentence caught his attention quickly. So he responded in kind.

 

“Is he not Mr. Haise’s Son?”

 

“oh god, dont call him Mr. Haise, you'll give him a power trip haha” she laughed, her light heartedness was refreshing in contrast to her cooler demeanour “No… No Urie isn't his child, his real dad passed away when he was around 13 and I remarried two years later” 

 

Well that was sadder than he thought it would be.

 

“oh… im so sorry Mrs Hai- i mean, Touka, it must have been hard”

 

She just shook her head and waved her hand, only a slight twinge of sadness hidden in her eyes, but otherwise she looked fine.

 

“it was a long time ago honey, no need to feel bad for me”

 

From the other room a loud clang sounded, followed by a shattering. Touka visibly froze up and her calm face changed to quick burning anger, she yelled over the couch at Sasaki for dropping the ceramic pot lid and their childish bickering started up again. It was actually kinda cute.

 

Sasaki padded into the room with a small scowl on his face… and the lower left corner of his apron was now a smouldering red cinder.

 

Mutsuki decided he liked this neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just a sad smol cinnamon roll. Please be nice to me  
> My tumblr username is Noheichou


	2. Meet the Neighbours' Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild Urie appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sorry at all

The Haise’s son didn't show up at all that evening. After the unexpected fire that broke out on Sasaki was put out, and the broken pieces of ceramic lid were cleaned up, the trio finally got the chance to sit down together for dinner.

 

Sasaki was an amazing cook to say the least, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten quite so well, the odd couple even offered for him to take home any leftovers so he wouldn't need to go shopping any time soon. Even with his constant polite decline he somehow ended up having the container forced into his hands as he stepped off the front porch of their house.

 

He almost felt disappointed that he didn't get to meet this estranged delinquent child of theirs, but the calm atmosphere of the dining table would have been better off without the extra seat if he knew character types well enough.

 

Again Mutsuki failed to notice the raised piece of pavement until its too late, his toe is going to hate him in the morning for sure, but now all he wanted was to sleep like he planned at midday. After putting the container into his refrigerator he stalked up the hall to his bedroom, changing into just his boxers and one of his first boyfriends old band T-shirts. Heaviness settled in his eyelid as he crawled under the blankets and pulled off his eyepatch to hang off the edge of his bed frame to put back on in the morning.

 

He fell into a sweet deep sleep, no dreams or pulses to disturb him

 

—-

 

Iphone alarms are never a nice sound to wake up to regardless of what tone you select. The loud blaring siren shocking mutsuki awake and sitting up in bed quickly, he felt his head throb with every rolling honk before he finally located the device to turn it off.

 

_im not getting out of bed, fuck this_ Mutsuki thought to himself as he lay back down and nuzzled himself into the blankets. But then it got hot, it got really hot. It took a while to notice the air conditioning was for some unholy reason set for winter not summer. Begrudgingly he got out of bed and changed into his favorite clothes, he wasn't one to brag but since he first tried on a crop top he knew he was destined to wear them.

 

It was a long sleeved dark green crop that matched his hair and stopped just before his ribs ended, paired with deep red shorts and his cat printed ankle socks he was ready to face the world in the most dorkishly fashionable way possible. 

 

_I may as well make myself breakfast_ he thought to himself, the leftovers seemingly calling his name from down the hall as his stomach rumbled quietly beneath his flesh. Theres nothing wrong with eating dinner for breakfast, just as it is breakfast for dinner, no one can tell Mutsuki that cold pizza from the fridge at 7:30 is a bad thing.

 

He carefully spooned some of the containers contents onto a clean plate and placed it in the microwave for two minutes, as soon as the start button was pushed he heard a knocking on his door. It was already eight, so it was either one of his neighbours coming to say hello or maybe the mailman is friendly as well.

 

He padded up to the door and opened it slightly to peek through and see who was there, It was Touka and slightly beside her was a young man with dark hair and tired eyes. Mutsuki opened the door wide enough to greet the two properly with a warm smile.

 

“Good morning Touka! what brings you here?” he started, something was off though. Touka looked somewhat speechless as she looked at his face, though he couldn't quite piece together what was wrong, maybe he had a smudge of food on himself, how embarrassing.

 

“um… is everything alright?”

 

The boy behind Touka spoke up to answer “What the fuck happened to you?”, both she and Mutsuki visibly flinched, _what the hell does he mean what happened-… ooh_. Lightning fast Mutsuki raised his hand to cover his right eye, a hot flush burning against his skin. They had _seen_ it, one of the things that made him most uncomfortable were his scars, especially what had happened to his eye.

 

“Urie that is so bloody rude! apologise” Touka scolded him

 

The boy gritted his teeth and locked eyes with Mutsuki before flicking down his form and back up, it was hard to ignore the slight raise in his brows in some form of appreciation. His presence was intimidating, standing at least a head taller than himself Mutsuki couldn't avoid craning his neck to look at his face. A less than sincere ‘sorry’ was muttered by Urie, crossing his arms and very obviously keeping his eyes on the length of the smaller mans legs.

 

Mutsuki felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as an unmentioned tension rose between them. Touka simply huffed and placed a hand on his shoulder “don’t mind him, he's never nice to strangers… Sasaki wanted to know if you needed anything here before he goes off shopping, I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring Urie to meet you either but…” she seemed tense, but he didn't blame her at all. 

 

“aah, well i don't have much in my fridge but I was just going to go get some myself”

 

“Okay, If there is anything you need you can just come over and ask okay” Touka smiled sweetly, he already considered her his new mother, she turned briefly to her son and hissed something under her breath to him, his only response was an eye roll and a nod, but they seemed to have reached an agreement of sorts.

 

Touka turned to leave, waving a quick goodbye to the two of them before leaving Urie on the porch staring down at Mutsuki, he couldn't help but to notice how she glided over the raised pavement without fail. The green haired man felt the heavy tension in the air but was much too nervous to voice anything, he simply raised his head to study the boys face. He looked mature, definitely different to how mutsuki pictured the rebellious Haise child last night, and he had a peculiar set of two moles under his left eye and a constant (bitchface) scowl of boredom on his face.

 

“So, uh… Im Mutsuki Tooru, im guessing you're Urie?”

 

“Urie Kuki” he confirmed

 

_cookie? really, cookie?_ “okay, um, is there anything you like to do around these parts?” _yes, small talk, were doing good_ he thought to himself as he tried to avoid being intimidated by the taller one.

 

“well now that you've moved in, _You_. But i spend more time indoors painting”

 

_wait WHAT? “_ I-I’m sorry, could you repeat yourself? _”_

 

“no”

 

Mutsuki was at a loss for words, he was sure Touka’s son is blatantly trying to flirt, though not entirely effective, it was still a very unexpected occurrence for his second day in this new town.

 

“Please tell me you wear things like this often because I wouldn't mind you coming over if you did”

 

He WAS flirting. Or was this sort of flirting? he didn't know. He was being so straight forward and blunt it made Mutsuki’s head spin. He didn't even know how old Urie was and he was already staring at his exposed midriff like a starving wolf.

 

“uuh… I, um… i do- sometimes, um… i guess-” He felt his hand covering his eye start to tremble lightly against his skin, his knees felt weak as those dark eyes darted up to meet his own. He felt his breath hitch as Urie took a step forward to pull the hand away for a closer look, his gloved hands exerting warmth and a firm grip. Of course, Mutsuki couldn't see Urie through his right eye, but the intensity of his gaze on his scarred face made his stomach flip.

 

He turned his head away and Urie let go of his hand, hearing Touka call over the fence for Urie to get his ass back inside to clean an apparent mess he had made in the living room. 

 

Mutsuki walked back inside, closed the door and instantly sank to his knees, clutching his hand over his heart and the other nestled between his legs. He hadn't felt something quite so uncomfortable and unexpectedly alluring at the same time.

 

Urie was different, but he could already tell he will be seeing him again very soon.


	3. Meet Urie's problematic lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urie doesn't understand boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have like nine chapters of this but im letting them trickle in slowly

It was a warm sunny Friday. Four days since moving in and three days since his strange first encounter with Urie Kuki, the son of his neighbours. The boy was a god damned enigma, confusing as all hell and lacking in presence. But Mutsuki didn't care, because from his perspective he could do no harm, worst case scenario he breaks into his house using a crowbar and maybe passes out in the kitchen.

 

Whatever the case, Mutsuki planned to spend his day efficiently. He had already finalised consulting his customers, being a color coordinator for interior designs he was finishing off all that was left in the town he lived in prior. By mid day he had changed out of his pyjamas (only just) into a comfortable pair of blue denim shorts, pale pink t-shirt and a pair of black thigh high socks just for the cute kick of the outfit.

 

Thigh highs always gave Mutsuki a self confidence boost, there was something about the way they made his legs look that was just so perfect. After a narcissistic half hour of looking at himself in his floor length mirror he decided on having a little ‘me’ time, so he took his laptop off his desk and started on doing what he loved to do most. Senselessly browse Tumblr, look at cats, watch fail videos, and read fan fiction. _I am an adult_ he would think to himself as he decides another episode of a new series is a good idea.

 

He didn't even notice it was almost midnight until his battery icon went red. “god where did my day go?” Mutsuki asked out loud, he had entirely forgotten about feeding himself tonight, but he honestly didn't care at this moment. He had spent the whole night with his front door _unlocked_ which admittedly isn't a smart or _safe_ thing to do. 

 

He got up from his laying position on his bed and took his keys from the hook beside his door, shuffled down the hall and went to lock the door. He froze up for a moment though, he could swear he heard something coming from the other side of the door, it was muffled but it was there. He turned the handle as quietly as possible to peek outside, from his eye level no one was out there, but looking down he could see none other but Urie Kuki, sitting on his porch with his headphones in, mumbling the lyrics.

 

He opened the door completely and stepped out, Mutsuki always practiced caution in any situation and this was no exception given their first encounter. He tapped Urie on the shoulder and watched him visibly tense up, quickly whipping his head around to look at him. The boys face was slightly flushed and there was a tilt to his posture, a light smell of alcohol mixing with his natural scent, all factors pointed to his evident intoxication.

 

“I was wonderin when you would answer the fucking door, its freezing out here.”

 

Urie stood up, taking out his headphones and leaning back against the side wall for support, he looked more tired than when Mutsuki first met him, but still as aggressive in his stance and demeanour.

 

“y-you need me..ugh, you need to let me stay the night here”

 

He really wasn't trying to hide it at all, and Mutsuki was a little disappointed that urie wasn't a happy or giggly drunk like he was.

 

“why should I let you?” mutsuki countered

 

“because… if I go home Mom and Sasaki will be mad”

 

“thats your problem”

 

“I’ll make it your problem too if you don't say yes”

 

“I only have one bed”

 

“I know you also have a couch, they'll kill me m-mu-mutsuki”

 

He hiccuped at the end of his sentence this time, okay he was probably a little more drunk than he first anticipated. With a sigh Mutsuki stepped inside and held the door open for him, a small smile passed across Urie’s face, and he quickly found the boy laying face down on his couch.

 

“Do your parents not like you drinking?” He questioned, sure they would be worried, hes in highschool still isn't he? Mutsuki remembers Touka saying something about him being in highschool and definitely not of age to drink. 

 

“im eighteeeeeen”

 

the groaned response was muffled by the couch cushion, he watched Urie’s gloved hands clutch at a knitted blanket on the next chair and sluggishly drag it on top of his head. He looked far from comfortable, but also far from competent enough to put himself to bed.

 

Urie rolled onto his side and glared up at Mutsuki, flicking down again to inspect todays outfit. He stretched out a hand to run along the top line of his thigh highs, the action making mutsuki jump back and knock the backs of his knees on his (still broken) coffee table. 

 

“You don't know how hot you look in those”

 

There was that look again, the look of hunger that made his knees grow weak and his heart crawl up into his throat. The only other person to give him a look quite as intense was Shirazu, the familiarity of the feeling finally creeping up on him.

 

“stop that” Mutsuki bit at him before stalking into his kitchen to retrieve some aspirin and a glass of water, He just hopes he wont have too much trouble with a hungover Urie.

 

“no, I'm serious” Another hiccup followed “M-Mom told me to leave you alone though, I don't wanna, you shh…should come lay down on me or something…” he now trailed off into a yawn. It was a cute sight, like a kitten that had run around too much and was ready for a nap.

 

“drink this, take the pills and go to sleep you drunk”

 

“Do it mouth to mouth or it wont happen at all”

 

“why are you so damn stubborn!”

 

Uries only response was a shrug, how dare he act so uncaring. Mutsuki was kind enough to let him into his own house and cover for him and this is his repayment. He was having none of this.

 

“Would you stop with these gross things you're saying? you don't even know me!”  
  
Urie sighed and wrapped the knitted blanket over his shoulders, his demeanour changed fast and he went from a somewhat more playful bored expression to a vexed bored expression, he lacks variation.

 

“I just thought you were cute… I don't know how to flirt with a guy, I've never done it. Saiko said I just have to say like… You're attractive, put your face on mine…” He chatted his teeth together a couple times, eyes vacant in thought “Im just nervous, don't tell mutsuki though he cant know”

 

God he was out of it. He was far gone, but at least he was being honest. Mutsuki shuffled closer again and pushed him till he was laying down comfortably, a couch cushion pillowing his head and the blanket draped loosely over his body.

 

“Just sleep Urie, you can apologise properly tomorrow”

 

He blinked slowly up at him, he moved his hand from under the blankets up to caress the side of Mutsukis face, he sighed, and rubbed at his cheek with his thumb before dropping the hand back down.

 

“goodnight”

 

“goodnight Urie”

 

And just like that he had slipped into sleep quietly. Mutsuki couldn't help but to keep thinking over what he was even doing here. Why did he even let urie inside in the first place? he could have sent him back to his own house for his parents to deal with.

 

regardless, Mutsuki left the glass of water and tablets on the coffee table for Urie to take whenever he wakes up. He placed a light kiss on his forehead, it felt weird, and went into his bedroom to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im like Mutsuki when im drunk
> 
> Thank for reading~  
> my Tumblr username is noheichou  
> flirt aggressively with me


	4. Meet convenient structure placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after uries drunk shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah im so glad this fic is getting so many good responses  
> Thank you to everyone that has contacted me about the fic because i honestly have been a nervous wreck over it!
> 
> Anyway here have some more aggressive urie

Morning came again with the sound of a blaring Phone alarm. Mutsuki shut it off without even opening his eyes, he was really starting to regret setting that up on his phone but was way too lazy to turn it off completely.

 

He grabbed his eyepatch off its place on his bedframe and secured it around his head on top of his damaged eye. Wouldn't want a hungover urie to stare at him. He got out of bed, not bothering with changing his clothes just yet, and made his way back to his living room to sort out his sleepy houseguest.

 

Only the guest wasn't there. The only thing remaining was a jacket over the arm of the couch and a folded note on the coffee table. He was guessing urie had left early in the morning to avoid speaking to him, if he remembered anything he had done last night he would probably want to keep from remembering the awkward situation.

 

Mutsuki sat down on the couch and took the note to read. The handwriting was unexpectedly beautiful, Scrawled cursive in black ink seemed to fit despite his abrasive personality. It read-

 

_Mutsuki,_

_I was irresponsible last night but I am thankful you took me in for the night. I said inappropriate things and I’m sorry. I want to talk to you again, I want to start this over again and do it properly._

 

_P.s: If you tell my parents ill burn your house down_

 

Thats not entirely what Mutsuki was expecting to read this morning, a simple thank you note would have sufficed, and the added threat was a little unnecessary, but it seemed very _Urie_ to do. Mutsuki sighed, he couldn't piece together how he felt about Urie, he was quite aggressive to start with, and the blunt flirting didn't help. But he was charming in his own way, and admitted he intended to have _something_ between them.

 

Only there was one thing plaguing his mind the most. Urie is eighteen, and he himself, twenty three. Urie was technically a minor and still in high school, any relationship pursued between the two would be highly inappropriate. Not to mention, he was sure Touka would literally rip both his arms off and feed them to him.

 

And what if Urie was just kidding around, teenagers like to screw with people, its common for them to get their kicks from crushing others emotionally. Maybe He was being a little negative though, pessimism was common in new situations.

 

Regardless, Mutsuki decided he would try to clear some things up. He stood again, taking the note with him along with Urie’s jacket back to his bedroom, he put the note on his bedsite table and left the jacket on his bed. It was quick and easy to decide on another outfit today, he took note of Urie’s reaction last night and chose another thigh high combo, matching white socks to blue denims, a grey sleeveless turtleneck, and cornflower canvas sneakers. He felt cute as hell.

 

Mutsuki even went to the length of matching his eyepatch today, opting for a white leather patch with a deep blue pattern of mountains embroidered onto it, a kind gift from his coworkers before leaving just a month ago. He was consumed by a sudden urge to try on Uries jacket as well, It was a black leather jacket with a few odd patches sewn onto the sleeves and breast. One of them looked to be a very angry cat with three eyes. Urie was weird.

 

He slipped his arms through the sleeves and checked himself in the mirror, It looked good, the image of a ‘boyfriend’ jacket was always a pleasing one, not that urie was his boyfriend or anything. It was at least two sizes too big for him and stopped where his shorts did, If you saw him from behind you wouldn't even know he was wearing anything. He picked up his Iphone and snapped a couple selfies to upload on his instagram and tumblr later on, everyone would appreciate how he looked later.

 

He took the jacket off again with a sigh, maybe he could keep it, if urie asks for it he can just deny… no that wasn't honest. He had to give it back. What other reason could he get to come over to the Haise’s residence.

 

He quickly exited the house, locking the door, and headded over to next door. The pavement never failed to impede his travel but the throbbing in his big toe could wait for later, he was on a mission, with his gut clenching like mad he reached out to knock on the large white door, stepped back and patiently waited for the door to open.

 

Touka was the one to greet him and invite him inside, and made sure to remind him that the front door was _Always_ open. He followed her into the kitchen which smelled richly of fresh coffee, she offered a cup which he gladly accepted and the two sat together at the table.

 

“So why exactly do you have Uries jacket?” she asked, honestly looking puzzled.

 

“oh well, you see.. uh. Last night he came to my house and.. um, he said he didn't have his key and didn't want to break into the house again! So I let him sleep on my couch and he was gone early morning hahah”

 

_Smooth, its like she cant tell you're lying_ Mutsuki cursed himself. He was terrible at lying to people, but it seemed to tide over Toukas curiosity for now. “Just make sure he gets it back, its his favorite” she responded before taking a long sip of her coffee, she had bags under her eyes today which was concerning.

 

“Miss, uugh. I mean Touka, sorry. Did you sleep okay last night?”

 

He was hoping he wasn't touching on a sensitive subject here, he didn't know what could have her in such a state. Touka just let out a deep sigh, her breath pushing the steam coming from her mug.

 

“Sasaki had an accident on his way from work” Mutsuki felt himself tense but listened on “Nothing bad happened, just a few bruises and a smashed passenger window but… i just couldn't sleep you know? it scared the life out of me”

 

She seemed relieved to have gotten that off her chest, and Mutsuki’s heart was beating aggressively inside his own. Car accidents were definitely… something.

 

“W-w-where is s-sasaki now?”

 

_shit_ His voice had that tremor to it again, the stuttering of nervousness and his throat constricting. He was just glad there weren't any tears in his eyes just yet _calm yourself mutsuki, its fine, its all okay_ he reminded himself. Its okay. He was safe in Touka’s kitchen.

 

“Um, hes in the hospital, there letting him out later today… are you okay?”

 

Mutsuki nodded his head furiously and fluttered his hands as if to say ‘im fine I'm fine please dont push it’, and surprisingly she understood with a smile and nod of her own. Then came a sound from the staircase in the hallway, a steady heavy thumping down each step, followed by Urie walking into the kitchen looking fashionably dishevelled as if he had just woken from a nap.

 

He seemed to not even register the other two in the room with him as he managed to down two full cups of coffee until Touka cleared her throat. He turned and instantly locked eyes with Mutsuki and quirked an eyebrow before greeting his mother good morning despite it now being 12:30.

 

Touka instantly started questioning her son “you stayed at Mutsuki’s place last night? where did you go out last night? that screaming man wasn't there was he?” 

 

Uries instant response was a slow blink and a shrug. “It was just a gallery opening, and no he wasnt. I stayed at Mr. Tooru’s house because Sasaki said another break in means i sleep in a kennel”

 

Mutsuki couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath at ‘ _mr tooru_ ’ because god did it sound weird coming from him. Touka just nodded and finished off her cup of coffee just before her phone started to ring. While she was distracted on the phone, leaning against the kitchen bench, Urie went to sit on the closest chair to Mutsuki and take back his jacket.

 

“Urie, Mutsuki do you mind if i leave you here for a while? they're letting Sasaki out but they dont want him driving and the hospital is on the other side of the city”

 

“Im fine” Urie replied

 

Mutsuki felt his skin prickle with heat, Touka leaving them here together, surely she didn't know what she was allowing to happen. “yeah, ill be okay” mutsuki added, Touka was satisfied with the two answers as she hurriedly took her keys and purse and dashed out the front door. She was really worried about her husband, it was so sweet.

 

Urie cleared his throat “so you read my letter?” he asked

 

“um yeah, i forgive you for what you did last night too. you were drunk anyway-” “that doesn't excuse my actions in the slightest”

 

Still so blunt. Urie continued

 

“You’re attractive Mutsuki, and if you cant tell just yet, I want you”

 

Mutsukis breath hitched, Urie had a much more dominant atmosphere about him when he was sober that was for sure. He could feel that flushing of his skin when their eyes met for the second time today, Urie moved to place his hand on Mutsukis upper thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze as he leaned in closer. Mutsuki shook at the sensation of his hot breath against the side of his neck.

 

“And you don’t seem opposed to the idea… Aren't you?”

 

His voice now took on a dangerous tone, it was deep and almost sinister, laced with lust and a lingering hangover. Mutsuki could already feel it affecting him physically as a familiar moisture collected between his thighs.

 

“I-I-I’m not…” Mutsukis answer was breathless.

 

“Good, Give me your phone”

 

“what?”

 

“your phone, im giving you my number, thats where we start”

 

_start? you damn well almost had your hand in my shorts_ mutsuki thought in exasperation, he guessed any progress was good progress, but Urie was still one confusing young man. He unlocked his phone and handed it to urie who quickly typed in his own mobile number and sending himself a text.

 

“I need to go back upstairs and finish some things if you dont mind”

 

He guessed that was the queue to leave.

 

“Oh, r-right! i guess i will… message you when I can?”

 

“Just message me when you get bored I don’t care” he huffed as he turned away to start walking up the stairs again, he paused briefly and turned his head back “By the way, You look good in my jacket. I can see through your bedroom window”

 

And then he was gone, leaving Mutsuki in the hallway trying to process what had just transpired.

 

_urie can see into my fucking bedroom…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay thigh touching!  
> your'e going to LOVE the next chapter too
> 
> oh yes


	5. Meet inappropriate phone use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki's selfie game is strong but Urie's is stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im giving my lovely dearies something nice to read now

**_Urie_ **

_send me pics_

 

Mutsuki felt receiving messages like this at 3 in the afternoon on a Monday from his neighbour to be almost endearing, but given his current situation stressing over what shade of _fucking white_ Mrs Hall wants for her livingspace, he wasn't looking for any playful banter.

 

Mutsuki opened up the camera app on his phone and proceeded to take a picture of his fluffy cat month calendar. It featured an overweight calico sunbathing with a pair of ladder shades on, he was sure Urie would appreciate it as he sent it through.

 

**_Urie_ **

_Dont fuck with me_

 

**_Mutsuki_ **

_you didn't specify what you wanted pics of_

 

**_Urie_ **

_Your face, legs, stomach, get creative_

 

**_Mutsuki_ **

_You didn't even say please_

 

**_Urie_ **

_Please take photos of yourself and send them to me for my enjoyment_

 

Mutsuki sighed, at least he wasn't acting like a typical flirting teenage boy. But he was persistent as hell. Mutsuki turned his camera on himself and took just one, with a bonus peace sign, and sent it on its way. Quickly a message came back, It was a picture of urie laying on his bed. Mutsuki couldn't see the entirety of his face but a small smirk was present on his lips.

 

The mans mouth went dry at the image, his shirt had ridden up far enough for his hipbones to be exposed and _oh my god is that his happy trail? YEP THERE IT IS_ Mutsuki felt himself flush at the sight, he just couldn't understand how an eighteen year old can be this attractive and _tempting_.

 

_Okay, two can play at this game_ Mutsuki went through his phone to locate the pictures he took on Saturday, wearing Uries jacket. He chose the one he felt looked cutest and sent it through to him. In the picture he was covering his face with his phone, the flash blocking out all but his hair, and his other hand was rested on his thigh, dragging the edge of the jacket down to cover his crotch. He also may have angled his hips in such a way that pronounced his waistline. Mutsuki didn't get a message back for almost ten minutes.

 

_Did I kill him?_ He thought for a moment, but was assured when Urie finally messaged back.

 

**_Urie_ **

_Holy fuck, you shouldn't have sent that_

 

One point for Mutsuki. He wasn't too sure what kept urie for so long, he had an idea, but the very concept made his face flare up like crazy. He was wondering how Urie might try to one-up him after what he’d sent through, but he felt competitive.

 

His phone buzzed again as a responding picture was sent through. Mutsuki felt as if he were committing some unknown sin from just viewing the image. Urie was laying down still, he had his gloved hand pulling up his shirt and resting against his chest, a playful smile and dark eyes that could stare right through him. The entirety of his abdomen was exposed and he was sure he could see the remainder of _something_ decorating his lower abs.

 

Mutsuki felt himself pulse, such sudden arousal caught him off guard and he couldn't hold back a whimpered moan. It felt too soon for him, Urie had only been in his life for, what, a week? The collecting wetness between his legs had him conflicted, should he stop here or keep going? In a brief moment of panic mutsuki switched to camera and took a photo of his face from an angle, from his chin pointing up. It was probably one of the most unflattering pictures he had ever taken of himself.

 

**_Urie_ **

_why do you hate me? I give you literal art and this is what I get?_

 

**_Mutsuki_ **

_I panicked!_

 

**_Urie_ **

_I’m not that scary_

 

The fretting young man stood from his position at his dest and started to pace his bedroom, how should he respond? he wondered, something erotic this soon wasn't something he was ready for, but he was honestly enjoying himself a little. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked at it, then out the window. Urie stood there with his hands firmly placed on the windowsill, eyes trained on his form and never wavering.

 

**_Urie_ **

_do something cute for me then, i can see you right now_

 

The text read, mutsuki flushed more, he had no idea what to do. Urie was staring at him so expectantly it made his knees weak. He walked closer to the window and held his stare for as long as possible before he decided to do something. Urie mentioned he wanted to see his stomach, so why not that, it should be enough to tide him over.

 

Mutsuki grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly raised it, he made sure tilt his hips as he did in the last photo, his hips and waist were something to be proud of in all honesty. He kept his eyes on Urie as he slid the shirt higher and higher, and Uries attention quickly went to his exposed lower abdomen. He felt as though his skin was on fire, it was a wonderful creeping sensation that vibrated beneath his flesh.

 

He paused with his shirt mid ribcage. _What would urie think if he saw the scars? he can already see some but_ ** _these_** _?_ Mutsuki thought, he became well aware of the discomfort he felt of exposing that much of himself, but the wide blown pupils of Uries eyes encouraged him. It wouldn't be too bad if he saw a little further would it…

 

_nope nope nope i cant do it nope sorry_ Mutsuki’s heart leapt into his throat and very quickly he dropped his shirt back down and pulled closed the curtains. His heart beat in his chest like a hummingbird and the overwhelming heat smothering his body took its toll. He dropped to the floor and pressed his legs together tightly, the warmth was unbearable, he felt his breathing accelerate to panting and he tried his hardest to suppress the feeling between his thighs.

 

He hadn't felt anything close to arousal for months and in the last week it had swept over him like a wave. The only problem was, Mutsuki didn't feel _ready_ to do something like this. He was so used to distracting himself and letting anything pass but now it was ten times stronger and couldn't be ignored.

 

He slid a hand into his shorts and pressed just on the outside of his boxer-briefs, his packer only slightly in the way, as he managed to apply pressure to his core he let out a breathy moan. Yes, he hadn't done this in so long the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming.

 

The distant buzzing of his phone helped ground him in the situation, but it wasn't just one, Urie was calling him. He cautiously picked it up an answered it, mumbling a hesitant ‘hello’ and becoming all too aware of how his voice now sounded clouded with lust. 

 

“Mutsuki, are you alright?” he actually sounded concerned “I didn't push you too far did I?”

 

“N-no… im okay” Mutsuki replied, sounding breathless

 

“hmm, What are you doing”

 

Mutsukis response was a shuddered breath. How did he just _know_ when things were happening like this? 

 

Urie prompted him again “Are you touching yourself?”

 

_Oh_ _god theres that voice_ Mutsuki released a gasp when he raised his hips to press closer to his fingers. He rolled his digits against the bundle of nerves and bit back a growing moan.

 

“P-please keep talking… please Urie”

 

“you're thinking of me aren't you?” he let out a deep chuckle “I want to be in there with you, I want to taste your skin, feel you grind against me”

 

It was quickly becoming too much for Mutsuki, Urie’s voice was just so deep and sensual, and he himself was so sensitive from months without stimulation. The coil building up inside him was tightening so fast that his orgasm shocked him when it hit.

 

He called out much louder than necessary and he was sure urie could have heard him without his phone. He was panting afterwards and could hear Urie on the other side of the receiver breathing just as hard. 

 

“You’re so fucking perfect” He heard Urie sigh. They both stayed like this for a short while, catching their breath and waiting for the hum in their bodies to die down. 

 

“Are you okay?” Urie asked

 

“…I uh… y-yeah, I’m alright”

 

“Was that okay or not okay?”

 

“It was okay… too soon, b-but okay”

 

Urie released a breath he had been holding on the other side of the phone, followed by a slight laugh. He seemed nervous almost, like he was sure what he had done was wrong. He probably had a habit of second guessing himself.

 

“what do we do now?”

 

“sleep”

 

“Urie its only four in the afternoon”

 

The other end of the receiver was silent save for the distant sound of breathing. _Is he serious? did urie seriously just fall asleep on me?_ Mutsuki kept repeating Urie’s name into the phone until he was quite sure he had passed out. He hung up and crawled onto his bed, there were a million questions running through his head but one was surely more plaguing than the others.

 

_he missed how he and shirazu had been._

 

Yes, it had been years since the accident. All the scars on his body were now healed, but the memory was still fresh. It was something about how Urie questioned him afterwards that brought back the past, ‘ _was that okay?_ ’he would ask after making love ‘ _I didn't hurt you did I?’ ‘just say so if you want me to stop’._

 

Before he knew it he was sobbing into his pillow, like a child pleading for his mother he repeated Shirazu’s name like a prayer. His scars ached, his body felt numb with the receding evidence of his orgasm, the wetness feeling all too wrong now.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised very little sads and this is very little sads  
> smol sad.
> 
> There wont be much of it here though I promise! I did it for plot!


	6. Meet the emotional artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebs get handsey and Mutsuki likes Urie's art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to have to change from posting every day to every two days. I planned to post it like this but got too excited.  
> I need to space these things out a little more because I have a lot going on in life surprisingly.

When Mutsuki woke up in the morning he couldn't say he felt okay, he felt more like going back to sleep and maybe waking up next month. He checked his phone to see he had actually thought to disable his alarm but also had about five unread texts from Urie. He groaned loudly into his pillow and decided he would read them after he's had breakfast.

 

He waddled out into the kitchen and checked the clock, it was ten in the morning, he had slept in a bit too far than he had meant to, but a little self help day wouldn't hurt. He opened the fridge and decided _screw it, pancakes are rad af I'm having pancakes_ so he gathered together his ingredients and went on his way.

 

They smelled divine and sweet, he had strawberries and sweet cream in the fridge for the extra kick and hell maybe a little ice-cream wouldn't hurt. His dentist wouldn't be pleased with him surely but for today he will let himself be careless. Tuesdays were always lazy anyway.

 

He managed to swallow down six and a half pancakes before he felt his stomach start to hurt, he quietly cursed his dietary habits as he washed his plate up in the sink and burnt the side of his hand on the hot pan. It took more than three hello kitty bandaids to cover it up properly but the decoration was greatly appreciated in contrast to the throbbing pain.

 

Today Mutsuki just felt like staying in his pyjamas, he had no plans to leave his house. That was until he picked up his phone to read the text messages left by Urie.

 

**_Urie_ **

_I don’t mean to alarm you but I think someone busted your mailbox_

 

_They also busted our mailbox_

 

_Mutsuki wake up and clean your shit_

 

_Im going through your mail_

 

_why do you have a subscription to an embroidery magazine?_

 

Urie had boundary issues clearly, and looking out his front view window he saw his mailbox had been ripped off its post and tossed quite a distance down the road. He guessed all his mail was collected by the Haise family to give to him later.

 

With a frustrated sigh he went back into his bedroom to put together a quick outfit acceptable enough to wear in their home. Today featured a custom T-shirt saying “I’m literally always screaming on the inside” in comic sans, it was 50 dollars but worth it in the end, and a pair of overall shorts.

 

He gave a half hearted effort to tie his shoelaces but decided instead to tuck them into his shoes and hope for the best. Operation look cute for the Haise family complete. He pulled on his black eyepatch and set out to the neighbours house, he remembered the pavement this time thank god but it still somehow managed to catch his foot. At this rate he will probably smash it with a sledgehammer just for it impeding what should have been a quick simple walk.

 

Sasaki was out front of his house trying to pull his mailbox entirely from the ground, there was a huge dent in the side of it that looks irreparable.

 

“Sasaki! who on earth did this?” Mutsuki asked as he approached the man.

 

“aah, well there are a few hoodlums in the city… not the first time they've broken things around here”

 

_who the hell calls them hoodlums nowadays?_ “have they been caught?”

 

“well not just yet, I'm pretty sure they were just looking to make some mess you know?”

 

“well I've never defaced property before but I guess…”

 

“its actually a lot of fun, I got up to some shenanigans as a youngster”

 

_his old man lingo is disturbing_ Mutsuki sighed and suppressed a bout of nervous laughter before he turned to walk inside the house. Touka and Urie were both at the table flipping through the embroidery magazine quietly commenting things to each other about things they found interesting. It was a strange type of mother - son bonding.

 

Mutsuki cleared his throat to announce his presence to the duo and they lifted their heads in sync. Touka greeted him with a warm smile and Urie with a nod of acknowledgment, though his eyes quickly said something deeper and more promising, they will have to talk later.

 

“I see you like the magazine?” He asked playfully

 

“Do you do embroidery Mutsuki? I never got into it but it actually looks sort of cute”

 

“No I don't at all, its not even mine to begin with… Didn't it have a name on it?”

 

“now that you mention it…”

  
Touka pulled a card from the inside of the magazine, a slip of paper reading the name Gertrud Fon,That definitely wasn't him. But the look that was exchanged by Urie and Touka meant something was up.

 

“Dibs not”

 

Urie was quick as ever, calling to not face a certain situation. Touka bit back a swear and slammed her fist on the table.

 

“Every damn time Urie!”

 

Mutsuki turned to Urie in confusion “is there something up with the owner or what?”

 

“She gets a little intense when people come to her house and wont let you leave till you've eaten a whole meal”

 

“And she's a terrible cook, but telling old ladies they're bad at things just isn't right” Touka interjected.

 

With a sigh she stood and took the Magazine, as well as anything else from the pile of mail on the table that could possibly belong to her. She made to leave, but not before hissing “You _owe_ me” to Urie and waltzing out the door. 

 

The Haise’s had a growing habit of leaving him alone with their son. 

 

Urie looked towards Mutsuki again, his entire emotive state seems to have changed drastically from light hearted banter to those common dark stares he gives him so often. 

 

“are you doing okay today, Mutsuki?”

 

There it was again, he seemed so concerned. He honestly would have felt better with the Urie that didn't know when too much terrible flirting is enough. He responded with a nod, turning his head shyly to avoid eye contact, it felt just too intense, and knowing what was playing on his mind was enough to burn his face up.

 

Urie was going to bring up what happened the other day, he just knew it, he could already feel the tension rising in his bones and the beating in his chest began hammering hard enough for him to hear in his ears.

 

“Hmph…” Urie hummed, he seemed to be thinking things over for a moment before he spoke up again “Can I show you something?”

 

“what is it”

 

“no, im _showing_ you, dont ask”

 

He stood abruptly, he was a man on a mission so it seemed, and grabbed Mutsuki by the hand. He proceeded to drag him down the hallway and up the flight of stair, mutsuki stumbled a couple times but tries firm form kept him from toppling over. He came to a stop at the end of the upstairs hall.

 

There was a single door standing there, a small space on it was painted like the night sky decorated in hues of green and blue. Urie visibly hesitated when he went to turn the doorknob, but with a sharp intake of breath he pushed forward and brought Mutsuki into the room. 

 

There was very little light inside, the windows had been covered up by heavy dark drapes and the only other thing to emit light in the room was a dull lamp. The atmosphere in the room was cool, regardless of the spring warmth permeating the walls, but the tension between the two was the most on his mind.

 

Mutsuki looked around the room slowly, it was an absolute mess, but it was organised at the same time. There were a few blank canvases stacked against the furthest wall, and on the opposite side were more canvases in poor condition, some had slashes in them, some stabbed, one looked burnt, mixed and unhappy colors smeared from one spot to the next.

 

There was a broken easel in the corner and a table covered in different paint smudges and evidence of mixing and testing colors, as if a mixing palette never existed inside the room. In the centre of the room was an undamaged easel with a dark grey piece of cloth over the top of it.

 

“I wanted to show you my paintings”

 

Urie admitted as he stood close behind him. He wrapped both his arms around Mutsuki’s waist and pressed himself close with his nose buried in his hair, he felt the larger boy gently swaying the two of them.

 

“Look, this is actually kind of important to me… I usually destroy them once im done but I have some I kept that I want to show you”

 

“O-okay” Mutsuki breathed

 

Urie stepped around him and pulled five canvases from beside the table, each covered in a cloth to keep them from transferring paint onto one another. He unwrapped them and laid them each in places Mutsuki could see.

 

They were breathtaking, each one were individual and different from the next, they all held their own emotions and felt as though they were truly something cherished by Urie. The one he looked most pointedly towards was an image of Touka and who he assumed to be her late husband and Urie’s birth father. He had a strong jaw and fierce eyes, his hair cut in a cropped military style. Despite his appearance the man had what looked to be the most excited smile on his face, touka sharing the pleased grin as she looked lovingly towards her husband. 

 

It had the scenery of a wedding, pale flowers and her flowing white dress stood in stark contrast to the black tux her husband wore. 

 

“Urie these are beautiful”

 

Urie just coughed under his breath and scratched the side of his face, an obvious blush spreading on his features.

 

“thanks…”

 

“are you painting another?” Mutsuki mentioned towards the one still covered on the easel.

 

“Yeah, its not ready yet though… It doesn't look like what I feel for it”

 

“I honestly didn't expect you to be the emotional artist”

 

“dont patronise me”

 

“shit! s-sorry i just meant… i mean, I- Its like”

 

Before Mutsuki could finish much of his explanation Urie was turning his head towards himself. He could feel his breath ghosting across his own lips and was becoming much too warm. Mutsuki couldn't help but to flick his eyes down to catch sight of Uries lips before darting back up, that lust was back in his eyes, just like they were yesterday.

 

Urie quickly closed the gap and pressed his lips against the others, Mutsuki felt the smothering heat bloom within him again as his hands reach out to grasp at the back of Urie’s shirt. The larger boys tongue pressed its way into the smallers mouth, and Mutsuki felt his knees buckle and a whimper drip from his throat like frigid water.

 

Urie turned them and backed Mutuski into the table, wedging his knee between the others leg and making an effort to grind against him as slow as he could. He wanted to feel everything Mutsuki had to offer as he drank him in.

 

It caught Mutsuki off guard, sure he'd expected urie to be straight forward but to go head first into something like this had his head reeling. He pressed his tongue back against Uries and moved his hands up to hold the sides of his face, the coarse hair of his sideburns tickling his fingertips when he moved his head. 

 

When Urie rocked them again they both parted to take a gasp of air, both with fogy minds, He lowered Mutsuki onto his back on the table while kissing a warm trail down the side of his neck, the breathless moans had him tightly gripping the mans thighs and struggling to not bite and mark him badly.

 

His hands wandered Mutsukis body, moving to caress his hipbones, seeming to be dissatisfied with how his gloves kept him from complete skin on skin contact, but he never moved to remove them. Uries tongue moved across his collarbones where pressed down his teeth just enough to leave the man below him breathless from his drawn out mewl.

 

Mutsuki was really enjoying himself, he wouldn't lie, but Urie was getting very _pent up_ and he felt a wave of anxiety rush over him. Not that he’s never touched another man before or anything, but it was just _too soon_ for them to jump into something as serious as sex.

 

“U-urie, p-please stop” he murmured, the lust in his voice barely registering to him just how turned on he was. Almost instantly Urie backed off, stepping away and giving him space to stand for himself.

 

The disheveled appearances of the two were more than obvious, Urie managed to seem at least slightly presentable while Mutsuki struggled to steady his breathing, small chips of ochre paint were in his hair and a bright red mark on his collarbone clearly gave evidence to _shenanigans_ of sorts.

 

“Did I hurt you?” was the first thing Urie asked in the silence of the room.

 

“No… its just, too fast. Y-you were going too fast”

 

“I wont do it again, I can wait till you're ready”

 

Mutsuki felt his heart warm “thank you, You will know when im ready, ill let you know”

 

A brief smile passed Uries face as he took another step forward.

 

“can I touch you again?”

 

The older man shrugged his shoulders when Uries hands came up to cup his face and look him in the eyes, for once they held a gentleness behind the wide pupils, He placed a light kiss to the tip of his nose as he began tugging strands of Mutsuki's hair to pull out the paint that had quickly set between the threads.

 

He was peppering his face with soft kisses that Mutsuki couldn't help but to melt into, his eyes slipped closed peacefully until his work was one. Urie helped him off he table and walked him to the door.

 

He easily left the Haise home without anyone picking up on the evidence of their previous encounter and as soon as he was inside his own home he placed his mail on the table, lay down on the couch, turned his face into the cushion and proceeded to scream loudly till he tired himself out.

 

Mutsuki really _really_ liked urie now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scream like that very often into pillows at my house
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter~  
> (im currently in the middle of moving house so the next chapter will be two days from now)


	7. Meet Saiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki and Urie talk about boundaries and Mutsuki meets Saiko for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially moved into a new house so yay me~

“we need to talk” Mutsuki said into the phone, he was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling, it was a boring Saturday afternoon and after putting through enough thought about his situation with Urie he felt it were time to set some ‘rules’. 

 

“Of course, anything.”

 

“I just.. I feel like i need to tell you my limits right now”

 

“I understand”

 

_it wouldn't hurt to speak sentences urie._ Mutsuki took a breath and focused himself. Urie doesn't know he is Transgender yet, as far as he knows he is a male at birth with a penis and and unscarred chest. Mutsuki didn't know how urie would respond to knowing what he really was, but now wasn't the right time for him to know.

 

“It has nothing to do with you… we just cant go too far yet. Im not ready for like… too much”

 

“can you tell me how far is too far?”

 

“uh, w-well… i like kissing you, and when you um.. touch me. b-but it cant be in some places”

 

“where do I stop?”

 

Mutsuki was starting to flush, talking about intimate things were hard for him, especially when he can clearly remember what happened in Urie’s painting room. He could feel the ghost of his breath against his neck, the warmth of that larger body on top of his own.

 

“I dont want you to… well, what I have showing I'm okay with you touching… like my legs, or my stomach. Don't try to go under my clothes unless I take them off”

 

_I’m going great, he understands, he knows I have limits by now_. Mutsuki sighed and threw his leg off the side of his bed, it was getting to be warm pretty quickly. His bare stomach exposed to he soft wind from his overhead fan was a sure way to cool him off albiet slowly.

 

“I can do that, I don't mind”

 

Another sigh followed from mutsuki, it felt like Urie was just nodding along and not voicing much of his own side of this. 

 

“can you… tell me what you're thinking? you aren't saying much”

 

There was a soft hum on the other side of the receiver, deep and thoughtful. Urie hadn't really pieced together what he wanted to say before he started to speak.

 

“I do want things to go further with you.. but your comfort is more important. Its not like ill die from blue balls or something”

 

Mutsuki giggled on the opposite side of the phone for a moment.

 

“I’ve just… I fucked up a relationship before because I was impatient, I know better now though and I like you a lot more than I liked them.”

 

Oh, so Urie _had_ been with another person before him, he would expect as much. Urie was definitely an attractive young man, he would probably have swarms of people prepared to more than figuratively ‘bend over’ for him. 

 

“How long were you with him?”

 

“Uh, she was a girl… we were together for maybe a year…you’re sort of the first guy I've ever like… you know. Liked”

 

Mutsuki felt himself blush, he was Uries _first boy crush._ Hell not even just a crush, Urie completely lusted after him, there were excited butterflies in his belly when he continued.

 

“So are you bisexual or am I like a one off deal?”

 

He heard Urie sigh “I don't even know, its weird. Its just like, if i think someones hot ill just do it”

 

Mutsuki nodded despite urie not being able to see him do so, he himself didn't care much for the gender of his partner, though his preference was leaning towards men. The more they talked over the phone like this the better they would be at communicating face to face, learning things like this was important if they wanted their relationship to go anywhere.

 

And they both wanted it to go _somewhere_. 

 

The green haired man spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Urie about quizzical things and boring nonsense. It was comfortable for the two. Surely Urie’s parents would question him if he were to leave the house unexpectedly, and if Mutsuki were to show up unannounced looking for Urie it would definitely raise a flag or two for the guardians.

 

“By the way, Mutsuki. Im seeing a friend of mine tomorrow and I want you to meet her too. I’ve apparently told her too much about you and now i have to set you two up or something”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Her name is Saiko, she's annoying but kinda my only friend”

 

“Oh well, okay! Just tell me the time and the place”

 

Mutsuki was prepared to take on as much as possible to be with Urie from this point, weird friends or no, it will be worth it in the long run.

 

***

 

Mutsuki was proud of himself this morning, Sunday was a good day, it was just after Saturday so he was well rested, but a day before monday so he knows he will have something to do tomorrow. He was starting to sound more like an adult as every day passed.

 

He rummaged through his wardrobe in the hopes of not having to wear something Urie had already seen, Not that he was nervous or anything. He found a pair of shorts he hadn't yet worn, black denim with frayed edges and a high waist, and a turquoise, sleeveless collared shirt with the word “hentai” embroidered on the breast pocket. _I hope urie doesn't know what hentai is_ Mutsuki thought nervously as he pulled on a pair of striped creepers over his lace trimmed socks.

 

Urie told him to meet the two at a local Cafe in the city. It was a cute small building hiding in an alley away from the prying eyes of anyone passing by, the walls outside the cafe were decorated with drawings, some in just black sharpie while others were detailed in paint. He can see why this was a spot Urie liked and wondered if anything of his was on the wall.

 

When he walked in it was easy to locate Urie and his friend. While Urie always looked bored and dark his friend was… definitely something. She had bright blue hair and an ensemble he could really only match with an anime fangirl. As he approached the table he saw Saiko whip her head around fast, the cat ears on her headband bounced and her eyes light up like fireworks. 

 

“Um, h-hi? you're Urie’s friend Saiko yes?”

 

“Yonebayashi Saiko, Urie was damn right about how cute you look, I'm almost jealous”

 

She was just as blunt as Urie. Mutsuki flushed as he sat down next to Urie in the booth seat, neither of them seemed to have ordered just yet and for a moment he thought they had been waiting a long time for him. He took a menu off the centre of the table and flipped through it, they had a huge arrangement of different drinks and foods, a large amount of it being either vegan or gluten free.

 

He loved it.

 

Urie ordered a simple Black coffee, Saiko went extravagant with a mint chocolate ice-cream frappe and two pieces of chocolate cake. Mutsuki ordered just a Chai tea and had to almost physically wrestle urie over who was paying for his coffee, Urie won of course, and mutsuki put his wallet away with a sigh.

 

He owed him for later then. Saiko was casually eyeing the writing on his shirt while she dragged out her 3DS to check for street passes. From a proper angle to view he noticed she was wearing a Shingeki no Kyojin t-shirt displaying the scouting legion symbol in blood, and around her neck was a set of ‘Fairy tail’ keys. 

 

She was a grade A definition of a weeaboo, all she was missing was a Naruto headband. He was honestly surprised Urie would consider being friends with someone like this given his constant attitude and ‘friendliness’.

 

“So Muuchan, when are you an’ Uribo going to do it?”

 

“dont ask him things like that” Urie huffed 

 

Mutsuki felt himself flush, Saiko was much too straight forward and seemed to care very little for social boundaries. The Waiter came back with their drinks and cake, Saiko almost immediately devouring half a slice of cake before the woman returned to set down the rest of the order. Once the woman was gone she started up again.

 

“seriously though, Urie talks about you soon much if you just sleep with him he will shut up”

 

“Saiko!”

 

Mutsuki could see Urie was starting to flush a deep red, gritting his teeth an aggravation, he even saw the corner of his eye twitch. Urie has a seemingly low tolerance. He looked towards Saiko who had a smug grin on her face and was having a conversation with Urie using just their facial expressions.

 

Mutsuki just smiled and took a sip of his Chai, it was quite hot and he breathed in sharply in an attempt to soothe his aching tongue, Saiko offered her frappe to cool his mouth which he accepted. What he didn't expect was for saiko to make a show out of sucking on the straw after mutsuki had used it while holding eye contact with urie. She was screwing with him.

 

He had the realisation that their relationship must be built on mutual respect and wanting someone to argue with. He wouldn't have expected the two to have a conventional relationship in the first place.

 

“If you think I’m bothered, I’m not” Urie seethed through his teeth

 

“If you weren't bothered you wouldn't have said anything.”

 

“If thats how you see it I wont argue with you”

 

Saiko giggled “because you know I'm right”

 

Urie shrugged and didn't bother continuing their banter. They were sort of like a passive agressive couple that had been together for just a little too long and were trying to pressure the other into breaking up with them. Saiko wasn't mean though, it was all in good fun to her and it could be seen in how the lazy grin on her face grew into something more joyful.

 

Mutsuki took another sip of his Chai, this time it didn't burn him as bad and he was left with a tingling in his mouth when he actually tasted the spices of his drink. Urie had managed to quickly drink down half a cup of his burning coffee without any problem while the other two nursed their own. 

 

He could see himself coming back here, probably with Urie again, maybe they can share a cake. He wasn't even sure Urie would do romantic things. Saiko got a text message through on her phone, after releasing an exaggerated sigh she looked up at mutsuki with an almost sad expression.

 

“Im sorry Muuchan-” _where the hell did she get that nickname_ “- my brother needs me to come home and help him with a project, the chickens aren't staying where they're supposed to and you know birds don't like to listen”

 

Urie waved a silent goodbye and saiko packed her things up quickly to leave, but not before lightly pecking Mutsuki on the cheek and petting his hair for a goodbye. Urie visibly tensed up but didn't say anything while he finished his drink.

 

“I will see you again my lovelies~” Was Saiko’s parting words.

 

When Saiko had left the building Urie let out a deep sigh and rubbed at his face with his hand.

 

“I am so sorry about her”

 

“no its alright! she's really sweet”

 

Urie seemed only slightly bothered now, he was so cute when he was grumpy about something. Mutsuki leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

 

“is that better?” he asked with a light chuckle. A strange noise came from the back of Urie’s throat that sounded like a suppressed scream that he covered with a cough, _oh my god hes adorable_ Mutsuki had to bite his lip to avoid laughing at the way his face started to glow red.

 

“Come on _Uriebo_ , we should be heading home soon too”

 

“don’t call me that”

 

Urie stood up and took Mutsuki by the hand, the two left the building and proceed to walk home together, hand in hand. It was probably the most coupl-ey thing he had done in a long long time. 

 

***

 

It was mid afternoon by the time the couple had reached their street, Mutsuki was glad Urie wore gloves or else he would feel his nervous sweating palms, but were otherwise glad to be spending some quality time urie without having to be hush-hush about it.

 

As they approached Mutsuki’s home the other made no sign he intended to stay over, he assumed he had something important to do. Before leaving Urie took Mutsuki’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

“Thank you for coming today, I know she's a little weird but Saiko is.. special to me.. i guess.”

 

Mutsuki just smiled and placed his hands on his shoulders, bringing his fingers up to brush the shaved underside of his hair as he kissed him back. To his surprise he didn’t try to take anything more, he couldn't help but to feel that something was up, but he didn't push for it.

 

He waved goodbye and went back inside his house.

 

A vibrating came from his pocket, it was his phone receiving a text message. It was from an unknown number but he could tell who it was.

 

_treat him well_  

 

For a moment Mutsuki considered the idea that Saiko had been a previous partner of Urie’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for being patient!  
> as said last chapter the posts will come out once every two days as of now.


	8. Meet parental advisory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki and Touka are on a holiday, Urie uses this time for some quality snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a cute Halloween filler chapter later on holy fuck.  
> Mutsuki would be a freaking Costume guru.

The sound of his mobile ringing was the first thing that woke Mutsuki up in the morning, not an alarm for once, but the generic ringtones of an Iphone can only be ‘okay’ for so long. He answered with a groggy “hello?” and the voice on the other side of the phone sounded much too bright and happy to be awake at six in the morning on a _Monday_ of all unholy days of the week.

 

“Good morning Mutsuki! I was just calling to let you know me and Touka are going on a last minute holiday today for like a week” Sasaki chirped into the phone “You probably have work soon but I needed to ask you to check up on Urie some time while were gone, he sometimes forgets to eat and it would suck if he's sick when we get home”

 

Mutsuki sighed, trust Urie to be the problematic child, he had no problem with checking up on him whenever was needed but that would surely encourage some frisky behaviour, regardless Mutsuki agreed and hung up.

 

Almost instantly he burying himself in blankets and prepared to get himself an extra hour of sleep before having to get up and go to work.

 

***

 

The work day was exhausting, after spending almost two hours helping painting his customers bedroom walls a deep Persian blue the husband came home was wasn't too pleased with how the colour looked. He thought a sky blue would work better but with the ceramic white and lapis tiling they _had_ to have as their flooring would just clash in the most ugly way.

 

_the customers always right_ He would think bitterly. But today just made him mad, the customer was an idiot and he didn't care anymore.

 

He huffed as he opened his door and slammed it shut, dropping his bags and shoes at the front door. He barely noticed the person sitting in his living room when he stomped into his kitchen to make himself a calming cup of tea.

 

“what happened to you today?”

 

Mutsuki almost jumped out of his skin “-JESUS FUCK!” he shrieked, almost knocking a plate off the table. Urie stood in the doorway looking nonplused, the low drone of his television hummed in the background as the two held each others eyes.

 

“How did you even get inside my house? I locked the doors!”

 

“thats not important, you had a bad day”

 

“Urie did you break into my home?”

 

“no you left a window unlocked”

 

Mutsuki sighed deeply and rubbed his face in his hands. This day was already stressful as it was, if Urie tried any of his nonsense he was sure he would throw the boy out on his ass in seconds.

 

He walked over to the dark haired boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, buried his face in his chest and started to lean his bodyweight into him, Urie pushed back to hold him up. He petted Mutsuki’s hair and loosely placed his other hand on his back.

 

“sorry, I just wanted to see you as soon as you got home” Urie admitted

 

“Im giving you a key to my house, going in through an unlocked window is shady as hell”

 

Urie placed his hands on the mans shoulders and held them a short distance from each other before he placed a soft kiss to his lips. This was pleasant, calm and not too aggressive from either party. 

 

“I dont know if you got my netflix and chill text message or not”

 

Mutsuki looked up at Urie’s face and had the urge to punch him. No he hadn't seen the text, and he was well aware of what ‘Netflix and chill’ means. 

 

“Urie, I swear to fuck. My day has been shit and I just want to relax”

 

“Say no more”

 

With that said Urie scooped under Mutsuki’s legs and carried him into the living room, the smaller man yelped and tightly gripped at the others shirt but it quickly left him when he was dropped onto the couch, there was a warm blanket beneath him and the Television was playing Hannibal so clearly Urie had been here and comfortable for a while.

 

Urie left him there and went back into the kitchen to finish making his tea, it was sweet of him, always doing whatever was requested from him. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation but it was nice to know Urie wouldn't push for anything without having complete consent.

 

After about seven minutes Urie walked back into the room with two hot mugs in his hands, He wondered what the other could be drinking as he doesn't have coffee in the building, he hoped Urie was okay with boring black tea.

 

The black haired boy sat down next to Mutsuki and placed both the mugs on the coffee table, it wobbled a little when the two made it slightly off balance but was otherwise okay, _for now_. He took note how his eyes had bags under them today, he must have had a hard time sleeping last night. 

 

“What happened at work?” Urie asked

 

Mutsuki just sighed and rolled his eyes “I had this idiot customer who I've been talking to for weeks and he wanted Persian blue walls to match his expensive fucking tiled floors and now he's all “No i don't want that anymore I want a sky blue” and its fucking stupid! I only get paid for the first colouring! if they don’t like it i have to fix it for free! we spent weeks going over this! WEEKS URIE!”

 

“That sucks, should just let you say no”

 

Another sigh rang out as mutsuki leaned over and rested his head against Urie’s shoulder. He was warm and the comfort was greatly appreciated when he felt Uries arm snake around his waist again and pull him close.

 

Mutsuki had never watched an episode of Hannibal in his life and he didn't know if he wanted to keep watching it, especially when he’s given a terribly graphic view of a woman segmented between sheets of glass. He should probably mention his haemophobia, but in the end didn't need to when he found all Uries attention on him.

 

The hand around his midsection was starting to massage his hipbone beneath his shirt, it took Mutsuki a moment to realise Urie wasn't wearing his gloves for the first time they've been together. He felt the coarseness of his finger pads, there were callouses on his palms, but they were warm and soft in their own perfect way.

 

He turned his head to look a him, Urie’s eyes were dark but looking forward, hazy and unfocused at the television. Mutsuki wanted him to look at him, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to the bottom of Urie’s jaw, then another and another until he got to his ear. He felt the hand on his hip tighten considerably and a deep noise reverberated in Uries chest. 

 

Urie rolled the two over on the couch so Mutsuki was straddling his hips, he braced his hands on Urie’s chest while the other placed his own on the tempting slim waist. He couldn't help himself but to lightly grind his hips down onto Urie as he leaned in again to kiss him. 

 

Urie was more than eager to taste the inside of Mutsuki’s mouth, his tongue pushing against the others and encouraging him to push back. He gripped the mans hips tightly and roughly ground his hips upwards as he pushed the other down against his growing erection. Mutsuki gasped against Urie’s mouth, feeling that tight heat growing inside of him again.

 

The room felt like fire to Mutsuki, his skin warming as the dark boy beneath him panted and looked on with eyes clouded with lust, he didn't even care what urie would think at this moment because he needed to take his shirt off or _he would die_. He took Urie’s hands in his own and moved them from his waist to start pushing up his top.

 

Ever so eager Urie quickly pulled the shirt tight over Mutsuki’s head and and held him by the shoulders, his eyes roaming over the mans chest with a meticulous gaze that held more question than he wanted to answer. 

 

“I’ll tell you later, okay? don’t stop”

 

That was all Urie needed to hear before he started up again, he kissed along mutsuki’s neck, skimming his teeth across the straining tendons and making the man above him shake and moan. Mutsuki watched as Urie slid his mouth down the column of his throat and made to suck bruises into his collarbones. 

 

The familiar smothering heat blanketed the two, Mutsuki ran his hands down and made an attempt to push up Urie’s shirt, the feeling of his hard abdomen beneath his hands urged him on to get a peek. Urie noticed the mans attempts and pulled his shirt over his head for him, following how his eyes widened at the sight and the almost unnoticeable buck of Mutsuki’s hips didn't miss him. 

 

Urie rolled his hips again in response and drown in the gasp of his name that tumbled from Mutsuki’s lips. He flipped the two over on the couch again, Mutsuki was caught off guard but quickly regained his bearings when Urie’s mouth descended on the scars of his chest. His tongue laved the rippled surface of every bump and dip on his torso.

 

It was unbearable, Mutsuki raised his hips in an attempt to regain the lost friction of earlier, he tried desperately to anchor himself to some form of control. The moment he felt Urie’s tongue graze over the scar right below his right pectoral, one of _those_ scars. 

 

All the breath in his body left him and his back arched, he felt Urie still and look up at him, the question in his eyes not needing to be said _“is this alright?”_.The trembling in his fingertips must be telling him something but the smothering warmth in his skin begged for nothing more than to continue until his thighs are shaking and his throat was raw from calling out _just one name._

 

Urie backed of slightly, Mutsuki seemed to be in no state to refuse but the way his eyes flickered with momentary doubt had his chest constricting in the most unpleasant of ways. ‘ _he doesn't really want this’_ he told himself ‘ _He’s just not saying stop yet, hell he isn't even hard’._

 

_“_ Mutsuki I want to stop _”_ came Urie’s hoarse voice, the obvious lust still present in him. Mutsuki just whined and rolled his hips beneath him again. He was shaking and didn't know it, his single exposed eye gathering tears at the corner that he wasn't aware of, Mutsuki didn't know he was pushing himself.

 

“Mutsuki please”

 

The smaller man stilled, the tremble in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Mutsuki and he instantly felt his skin chill. Urie stood and allowed Mutsuki the room to move on the couch as he pleased, he passed his shirt and the two quickly got dressed.

 

The air was full of tension between the two, Mutsuki had his knees tucked up beneath himself and urie was sitting uncomfortably trying to calm his obvious arousal.

 

“did I do something wrong, Urie?” Mutsuki asked in a timid voice

 

“No… never, i just” He sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes with his ungloved hands “I need to sort some things out first”

 

‘ _I need you to talk to me’_

 

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Mutsuki stood up and started to shuffle about the living room muttering about tidying up before bed. He had left quite a few things out before going to work that he was honestly a little embarrassed for Urie to see laying about.

 

“I should be heading to bed about now, is that okay?”

 

Urie nodded and stood up as well “I’m sleeping with you though”

 

It was good to see that anxious Urie quickly disappear into his normal snippy self. The tension was enough to make Mutsuki feel like he was going to throw up, but Urie was seemingly glad to start again with his not so subtle flirting.

 

“I sleep on a single bed Urie, you’ll fall off”

 

“not if we spoon”

 

“do you not understand how large you are?”

 

“yes and I'm also warm and comfortable, and you should let me sleep with you”

 

Mutsuki huffed and padded down the hallway to his bedroom, listening for the heavier footsteps of Urie’s to follow him, surely enough he did follow close behind and for the first time saw the inside of Mutsuki’s bedroom. There was a slightly amused expression on the boys face and almost slapped him for being critical of his interior design.

 

Mutsuki shooed Urie out of his room while he got changed into his pyjamas and in turn gave him space to take off a few layers. 

 

In the end Mutsuki was subjected to being the ‘little spoon’, even with all the kicking and whining he did in the process, Urie’s tight grip around his waist kept him in place for the two to sleep comfortably, 

 

He felt the pad of Urie’s thumb drawing across a large scar that ran across his hip bone to his stomach and the warm breath against the back of his neck. He hadn't felt comfort quite like this for more than _three years_ and found himself easily drifting off in Urie’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, once again I make them do dumb shit.
> 
> If you have suggestions for filler chapters (just cute fluffy shit {{Or maybe Urie centred lusting}}) send them to me on tumblr and ill probably wedge it somewhere in here.
> 
> Im Noheichou


	9. Meet an emotional backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki opens up about his last relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im adding trigger warnings here because I don't want anyone getting hurt
> 
> Trigger warnings for Panic attacks and Car accidents.

Mutsuki was so damn warm, he fitted perfectly in his arms and Urie was sure that somewhere in his life he must have done _something_ to deserve someone so perfect after his lifetime of failure. Maybe Mutsuki didn't really feel the same about him just yet, but just knowing he is willing to stay here with him felt it were enough for the time being.

 

Urie sighed, though the room was dark he could feel the steady rise and fall of Mutsukis stomach with every breath. He buried his face in the back of the mans neck and breathed in deeply, he was so soft in every way, their bodies fit perfectly together like this.

 

“im completely taken by you, Mutsuki…”

 

He whispered from behind him, knowing Mutsuki wouldn't hear him, but hoping he would understand just how strongly he felt this. Its been little over three weeks and he felt in his heart that he was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

He let his eyes slip closed when he drifted his hand underneath Mutsuki’s soft belly, the scars that covered his chest were intricate and beautiful like embroidery, some causing the skin to rise and others to dip, always a soft silky texture he found himself eager to memorise.

 

Surely enough he slipped into a deep sleep with his hands calmly passing over the skin of Mutsuki’s body, breathing in his scent.

 

***

 

When morning came the first thing that caught Mutsuki’s attention was the more than obvious protrusion poking him in the back of his thigh and the warm hand resting low on his pelvis. Urie was a literal furnace pressed against his back.

 

He thought the best possible thing to do in this situation would be to simply get up and let Urie sleep for as long as possible. Such an attempt was not going to work however, when Mutsuki started to ever so slowly move to get out of Urie’s tight hold he grazed against the boys erection and a sharp hiss was heard through the room.

 

_Fuck this!_

 

Mutsuki was not ready for this in the morning, he had probably also slept in and his boss will absolutely lose it at him. The only thing now that would work in the slightest would be… Mutsuki pulled his arms close to his own chest to make himself smaller before he literally rolled out of Urie’s arms and onto the floor with a loud ‘Thud’.

 

Urie was startled awake by the sound, his breathing was quick and uneven when he shot up into a sitting position and looked down to see Mutsuki laying on the carpet. The man was on his back looking back up at him with wide eyes.

 

The only thing Urie could possibly say, though he intended an “are you okay” it just came out as “why?”. A question neither of them could really answer in honesty, mutsuki was fighting off a creeping flush of his skin while Urie looked on in complete confusion and attempted to cover up his hard on with the duvet.

 

Mutsuki considered for a moment that this is how the may wake up together numerous times if their relationship were to progress, Mutsuki being just too shy and nervous to think of initiating something given the situation, and most likely needing to get to work as soon as possible.

 

“sorry i uh… I think i overslept and um…” Mutsuki trailed off

 

Urie just groggily rubbed at his eyes and for a moment seriously considered just going back to sleep. The bed was warm and comfortable and he's sure mutsuki wouldn't mind, but with his better judgment he turned to leave the bed as well with more grace than the green haired man had.

 

“I think I should go home and finish my painting…”

 

“Yeah, i have work too.”

 

Mutsuki stood up and winced, his ass hurt from the fall but nothing else was amiss, but the odd look Urie gave him before he started picking up his clothes made him suspicious. He waltzed into his bathroom decided to survey the damage from last night. There was a huge dark mark on the side of his neck that he was very sure couldn't be covered by makeup.

 

“Urie you brute! why did you do that?” Mutsuki called to the next room.

 

Urie simply mumbled a “B’cuz I wanted to” as he passed by the doorway, now properly dressed and heading out the front door. _I guess he didn't want to stay for breakfast, but fuck its already nine thirty!_ Mutsuki thought in a panic as he gave a half hearted effort to apply makeup to the marked area. 

 

_What a dick, i swear to god when I get home he’s getting such a scolding._

 

Regardless of the tight time schedule now forced on Mutsuki he was able to dress appropriately to return to work and sort out the problem with mr “I want sky blue”.

 

***

 

In the end mutsuki was right about the colours clashing and received an extra payment to re-repaint the walls.

 

The feeling of satisfaction overrode the tiredness from painting the same wall three times

 

***

 

When mutsuki got home he was sure to check around for that mop of dark hair lounging on his sofa, all around his living room and in the kitchen he didn't seem to be anywhere. Urie probably was still working back at his own home but that was alright, his presence, though greatly appreciated, was tiring within itself. A little rest would be good.

 

Mutsuki made himself a mug of hot chocolate, deciding making dinner would be too much effort and chose instead to have leftovers from lunch today (which was delicious Thai food). There wasn't any danger in having takeout for two meals in one day right? even if there was he didn't care.

 

The microwaved the plastic container he brought home and settled himself on the couch to watch some good television for the next few hours. There was a movie on tonight at some point but he didn't know what it was or on what channel, but after flicking through enough he found it was Shrek and decided it really wasn't worth it.

 

After he finished his dinner he heard a knocking on the door. It was likely to be Urie but he still practiced the same caution as if it were a crazy maniac on his doorstep. He peeked through the crack of the doorframe to see Urie standing there, his eyes looking brighter than usual and almost bouncing on the spot where he stood.

 

He opened the door and greeted him, Urie actually _smiled_ in response, something really good must have happened for him to be so chipper at eight at night. After the young man came inside and removed his shoes the two went back to the couch to just relax with eachother. 

 

“I finished it, I want you to see it soon after its all dry okay?”

 

Urie was buzzing with subdued excitement but from their proximity he could feel urie’s leg jumping. It was cute, Mutsuki grinned and leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder, hooking his arm around the others and tucking his legs underneath himself.

 

“Id love that”

 

The television was flicking through numerous episodes of unfamiliar soap operas and quick random news clips. Even a comedy that they both seemed to enjoy, standup, a comedian that urie was somehow familiar with _does he even have a sense of humour?_

 

What was seemingly going good for the time being was quickly disrupted when the news came back on.

 

“ _In recent events there has been a serious motorcycle accident in the last half hour on the northern highway, the police are on the scene and the two -yet to be identified- motorcycle passengers are in a critical condition-_ ”

 

Mutsuki felt the world blur around him, his heart rate quickly picked up. He reached out his hands and started patting the couch to find the remote, eyes avoiding the screen as a helicopter view circled the crash scene.

 

“Urie change the channel please”

 

He looked at him with a quizzical look but started to help search for the remote. It was nowhere.

 

“Its not here, is it on the-” “j-just turn it o-off, please!”

 

“ _-head on collision with a car, the impact threw them from the vehicle. Though the car driver is in a stable condition the bike passengers are likely to not make it through the night-_ ”

 

The mans hands were shaking now, tears making his vision blurry, his breathing was picking up going much faster than was normal. It was as if his entire chest was constricting around him, the short breaths making him dizzy.

 

He felt urie shift quickly forward, the remote must have been on the coffee table, he switched it off and suddenly the room was bathed in darkness and a silence that only heightened the sound of Mutsuki’s rapid breathing. 

 

“is it okay to touch you?” Urie asked

 

Mutsuki just nodded his head quickly, words no longer something he was capable of forming. Urie’s arms folded around him and he suddenly felt a wave of nausea and comfort at the same time, his trembling hands made their way to grip onto the front of the boys shirt.

 

Thankfully the panic attack was short-lived, quickly dissolving into quiet sobs against Urie’s shirt, the whole time Urie was rubbing soothing circles into Mutsuki’s back and mumbling soothing words, hushing a short distance from his ear. 

 

The room grew quiet again, Mutsuki stopped shaking and his tears were sliding slower with each second, though his nose was blocked and he was sure urie’s shirt was sticking to his chest now, the comfort he gave him was greatly appreciated.

 

“I- Im so sorry about that” Mutsuki said, his voice thick from sobbing,

 

Urie just huffed and burred his nose in his hair “Dont apologise, theres nothing wrong”

 

“I was just… I-it caught me o-off guard”

 

Urie leaned back, taking Mutsuki with him and laying against the arm of the chair, Mutsuki kicked his legs out and lay face down on urie’s chest. He could hear Urie’s heart beating heavily in his chest, he seemed to have a stressful time of his own helping calm him down. He really couldn't help but to feel bad. 

 

“Do you want to talk?” Uries voice came through deep and reassuring as it rolled through his chest beneath the small man. Mutsuki hummed, he tossed the idea about, Urie would have to know about it all eventually, it was a major part of his own life after all and he would surely ask about all the scars sooner or later.

 

“well… um. Its a really long story”

 

“we have time”

 

“Okay well. Before you, about three years ago I had a boyfriend. His name was Shirazu Ginshi, worked as a mechanic not too far from the building firm I worked for. We just, you know, we really felt a connection and started dating… we dated for like, two and a half years until late May”

 

Mutsuki took a deep breath, he could feel his throat constricting slightly again from remembering it all so soon.

 

“we had an accident, driving home from an out of town trip and a truck hit us head on… we were on a motorcycle, he loved them, and even though we wore all the protective gear he just- we just- I cant remember what happened after the impact, they said they found me conscious but i don't know, i was thrown like ten metres off the bike but he was… his fucking body it- they couldn't save him- there was no way they could have”

 

And just like that he was shaking again, tears slipping from his tired eyes. Three years was surely not enough for him to recover, but letting someone so close to him just _know_ was like lifting a weight from his chest.

 

“I was in hospital for almost a year, I had so many broken bones I could barely walk till December, I have all these fucking scars and I had to go through recovery all on my own and after that I barely left my own home I was so fucked up from it!”

 

Mutsuki didn't even realise he had started to raise his voice. 

 

“what the hell did we do to deserve it?! for- for so fucking long I wondered if its because I’m a… b-because I not normal and I hated myself for so long”

 

By the end of it Mutsuki felt if he had to speak any more he would just end up a gross sobbing mess again, Urie simply started threading his fingers through the mans hair, smoothing it down. Mutsuki sniffed, it was loud and embarrassingly wet, but seeing that small perk in Urie’s lips turned his sad eyes soft.

 

“I just unloaded that all on you, I'm sorry”

 

“if you apologise again I’m throwing you off the couch”

 

Mutsuki sighed and slipped his hands around Urie’s neck, kissed him lightly on the lips before resting his head on his collarbones. After all the crying he’s been doing he was tired out and ready to go to bed. 

 

“Thank you for telling me that though. It must have been hard on your own”

 

“it was, Shirazu’s family left the town after he passed away, even if we had a good relationship i think they were angry that I survived and he didn’t”

 

He felt a heavy breath fill and leave Urie’s chest, his heartbeat was loud and aggressive. He didn’t convey emotions too well verbally but the thundering in Urie’s body was enough to let him know. There was a tightness to his grip around his body that was assuring, it was over, and he was safe with someone who cared.

 

“mind if I fall asleep? you're really comfortable”

 

“I told you I was, Just rest, ill take you to your bedroom when I need to go home“

 

“wait when do your parents come home?”

 

“in two days I think”

 

“Okay then goodnight”

 

Mutsuki closed his eyes and started to match his breathing with the boy beneath him, sleep seeped in slowly but he was sure he could feel Urie’s breath slow with his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwap bwap
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I have had a hectic week with a new job and a now town to live in and just uugh.  
> But at least i have my cute mutsurie babies to keep me happy


	10. Meet irritable affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty dirty children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty children time to sin

Mutsuki woke up on his own in his bed when morning came. The blinds were slightly drawn and the light drifting across his eyes was a pleasant way to wake, much better in comparison to a blaring phone alarm.

 

Rolling out of bed (not literally this time) Mutsuki checked his schedule, It was a half day at work for him today which means he will probably spend a good hour or so sitting in the office doing almost nothing. 

 

He walked into the kitchen and found a folded letter on the counter, Urie must have left it before he went back home last night, he opened it up.

 

“ _I hope you rested well, Ill be home working on my other paintings._

_Come over if you need me, okay?_

 

_Also I tried to rest my feet on your coffee table and broke it_

_Not sorry_ ”

 

Mutsuki huffed. He had almost completely forgotten the coffee table had snapped a leg while he was moving in, ducking his head out the doorframe he confirmed that a corner of the table was indeed missing its support post. He’ll have to fix it later.

 

The morning went quickly as he made himself a small breakfast, managing to choke it down quickly, and left for work. The sky was clouding over and threatening to rain, he could even hear the rolling thunder in the distance, there was something about rainy weather like this that somehow heightened his mood.

 

***

 

It had been almost two hours of being home and Mutsuki had heard not a single peep from Urie, He had even texted him a few times with either short or no responses. He felt as if Urie was ignoring him on purpose.

 

Mutsuki stood from his spot on the couch and walked into his bedroom to see if he could see Urie on the other side, the bedroom opposite his was just blacked out, curtains drawn and no light seeping through at all, _maybe he’s painting?_ he considered.

 

He changed into something he was sure Urie would like, he mentioned a fondness of the thigh highs, so he felt a pair of cream thigh highs with his red shorts and a black loose sweater. _who cares if its warm outside, its easy to take off…_ he rationalised.

 

The night air was slightly humid, rain threatening to spill out at any second as dark clouds smothered the night sky. He could barely see in the dark and was unfortunate enough to trip completely over the raised pavement and hit hid head on the concrete below him. It wasn't without uttering a loud ‘MOTHER FUCKER’ that echoed further than it needed too.

 

It was embarrassing to say the least, but when he got to the front door of the Haise residence and the throbbing in his forehead had calmed down he had gotten over it.

 

“Urie? are you in here?”

 

Mutsuki called into the building, there were lights on, the kitchen was a damn mess, surely Urie was somewhere inside. He checked the bedroom again, though it was still dark, no one was inside, so he turned to look through the other rooms before ascending the stairs.

 

Uries painting room door looked different from last time he saw it, It had been painted over with a broad stroke of crimson red and detailed with black silhouettes of bare trees, He wondered for a moment how many layers had gone over the old wood of the door. If one were to chip away to the center how many colors would it fade through.

 

Though Mutsuki knocked on the door he received no response, if Urie was in there he better be unconscious. Instead he turned the doorknob and pushed it open, inside in the dim lighting was urie standing before his easel. Muttering to himself, he seems to do that a lot. 

 

 “Urie why haven't you been answering me?” Mutsuki asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

 

Urie simply stayed where he was, back turned to him and and focused on maintaining the color balance of the painting, he seemed to be painting a landscape. But he was still ignoring him. Mutsuki would have been upset if it weren't for him hearing the dull thudding coming from the headphones resting over Urie’s ears. He was wearing a peculiar type of headphone that didn't sit in your ears but on the outside of them.

 

Urie is weird.

 

Whatever Urie was listening to sounded angry and loud, sounding like a mix of metal and techno and he was sure Urie would have had a different taste in music. He was thinking something along the lines of classical.

 

“Urie if you don't answer me I'm kicking your ass”

 

…Still no response. It was time to take the situation into his own hands. 

 

Mutsuki closed the space between himself and the tall boy, quickly patting his hands down on his shoulders with a force that jolted the two. The sound that came from urie was greatly unexpected, somewhere between a yelp and an aggravated scream, as he turned to face whoever it was that spooked him.

 

The paintbrush was tightly gripped in his hand, slightly trembling, and the look in his eyes screamed murder. Mutsuki couldn’t help but to take a step backwards with his hands up in defence, but Urie visibly calmed when they locked eyes.

 

He took one of the headphones from hooked behind his ear and let it hang over his shoulder and proceeded to paint a long deep purple stroke across Mutsuki’s cheek.

 

“You asshole, you could have messed my painting”

 

“You weren't paying attention to me, I'm within my rights”

 

“Im surprised you actually enjoy my company” Urie scoffed, he wasn't sure if the boy was being sarcastic or if he meant it as something.

 

“Your’e not bad to be around” Mutsuki confirmed

 

“Right, I could be a lot worse right?”

 

Mutsuki nudged Urie with his shoulder, and the boy responded with another stripe of paint on his face. He slapped the paintbrush away and placed a kiss on Urie’s cheek.

 

“I’ll paint your whole face, i swear to god”

 

“no, I’m feeling affectionate”

 

WIth a feigned sigh Urie placed his paintbrush on the easel, muttering something about cleaning it later tonight, and wrapped his arms around Mutsuki’s midsection. He pressed their foreheads together and noticed the small twinge in his expression as the growing bruising on his forehead received pressure.

 

One of Urie’s hands moved up to smudge the paint on his cheeks, it was cool and made his flesh chill with goosebumps despite the warmth of the room. And the boy laid kisses across his nose, to his lips where he sucked on his bottom lip.

 

Thats what he was looking for, some kisses and nice touches from warm hands and lips. Mutsuki pressed forward into the kiss, slipping his tongue pass Urie’s own lips and melding it against the others. There was a pleased hum rumbling in the boys chest and Mutsuki was sure he could feel his hands slipping down his back to rest on his ass.

 

Mutsuki urged Urie further, he was feeling surprisingly open and eager to both give and receive. He dragged his tongue against the roof of the others mouth, turning to sucking on his tongue and moving his hands to tug at his shirt. 

 

Urie lifted his shirt over his head and pulled off his gloves, seeing his hands in this lighting let him finally view what had been hidden from his sight for so long. The backs of his hands were smooth, the skin of his hands was soft, but the underside of his palms were something else. The centers of his hands had scars, like veins, they started as a patch and stretched down to his wrist, out over the sides and a line trailing up to his thumb.

 

Both hands were rough with ware, probably from wearing gloves all the time, but they still held the same calm, strong grace that permeated from his being. He tried to not look for too long, just to ensure he doesn't ruin the mood. 

 

Urie’s hands were back on him, slipping under Mutsuki’s shirt to grip his hips and bring them forward to grind against his own. The green haired man could feel Urie’s hardening length prod at his abdomen, his breathing got heavier as the other kissed him with more aggression, more force, he felt Urie’s teeth dig into his lower lip to the extent he tasted blood.

 

Mutsuki pulled away, feeling his lip slip from between Uries teeth before he started kissing down his neck, leaving patches of his blood on top of every small hickey as he descended the taller boys chest. He made a show of licking his tongue across his abdomen and down the sharp V of his hipbones. 

 

Their breathing was heavy, he could see one of Urie’s hands clenching into a fist and relaxing, making the veins up his forearms bulge for a moment before settling down again. Everything about the sight of him was making Mutsuki feel hot, the collecting moisture between his legs settling in again as he settled to his knees before his neighbour.

 

The man looked up at Urie through his eyelashes, his fingers playing at the belt loops on his jeans. He felt Urie thread his fingers through his hair before slipping behind his ear to remove his eyepatch, it hung off the other ear, but Urie was staring intently at his white-out eye. 

 

A wave of self-consciousness crashed over him and he almost shied away if it weren't for the strong hand on the back of his skull. He was going to fucking do this, he hasn't sucked a dick in three years but he’s going to do it, he was determined. He pulled down Urie’s fly and unbuttoned his pants almost too excitedly.

 

He saw the ghost of a smile on Urie’s face as his cock was pulled out, Mutsuki’s eyes widened and there was a loud intake of breath from the both of them as he felt him throb in his hand. _do I even remember how to do this?_ Mutsuki thought before bringing his hand to the tip, precum dripped from the head as he slicked his hand down to the base and squeezed lightly.

 

Urie groaned from above him, his eyes downcast and trained on everything he was doing. Mutsuki was sure he had ascended to the celestial plain because he was sure he wouldn't be in this situation in his wildest dreams. Without much other consideration Mutsuki ducked his head down and licked from the base to tip, the hand in his hair tightened momentarily and he saw as urie brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle his raising voice.

 

Mutsuki slid his mouth further down the shaft till he was sure he couldn't take much more without gagging, but used his hands on the remaining flesh. He felt Urie’s hips buck, he moaned around the length in response and the tremors could be heard in the resounding sigh above him.

 

“F-fuck… Mutsuki, oh fuck”

 

The muffled swearing didn't go unnoticed and urged Mutsuki on, he sucked at the head and used his hand to massage his sac, his other hand needing to rest against Urie’s hip to keep himself balanced. He could tell Urie was holding back from thrusting into his mouth, he could tell by how hard he was biting his own hand and the tenseness in his muscles.

 

There were rising grunts in Urie’s throat, his head tilting back slightly and he was sure the boys eyes were slipping closed or rolling back into his head. If he was getting close Mutsuki sure wasn't getting any hints other than the way he lightly pushed his hips forward into his mouth.

 

“Shit- shit- Mutsuki I-I cant” Urie gasped momentarily before biting out “Im close”

 

Mutsuki made sure to suck slightly harder on him, his hand squeezing the base of his cock again and work over what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Urie loosened his grip on the mans hair and opted to resting it on the back of his skull again, gently pressing him down further. He felt his gag reflex starting to act up but Urie’s release was fast approaching.

 

Just as he was pulling back for much needed air he felt Urie’s cum spill onto his tongue, he honestly forgot how to properly work the end of this but when he let his tongue hang out of his mouth to show what he’d done. The look Urie gave him was one of complete hunger and lust.

 

The dark haired boy quickly fell to his knees and pushed his tongue into Mutsuki’s mouth, their tongues slipping over each others as Urie gripped the back of his neck to keep him in place. It was unexpected, for Urie to do something so _dirty_ after such an act. But god if it didn't feel amazing.

 

“what the hell is going on here?”

 

There was a familiar voice distant from the two. Urie was the first to react, whipping his head around to look at his doorway. There stood Sasaki with a shocked and enraged expression.

 

Mutsuki felt his heart sink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUSTED
> 
> I didnt know i had a thing for snowballing.


	11. Meet parental authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki gets mad, Mutsuki gets sad.  
> Touka just wants everyone to be quiet and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drank coffee for the first time in years the other day and i was shaking the whole time at work.  
> Caffeine is the devil, I can see why Urie is so jumpy

Sasaki stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the scene before him. He couldn't put into words exactly what he was feeling but he was sure it was something akin to paternal rage. To whom it was directed he wasn't sure.

 

There was just a moment of almost complete motionlessness, the lingering taste of Urie still in his mouth and he could swear he saw a shine on Urie’s lips that was dabbed away by his tongue, followed by a hesitant swallow. It was honestly the worst time Sasaki could have walked in on them.

 

“Mutsuki, you get away from him right now!” he growled

 

Urie quickly stood from his spot and rebuttoned his pants, Mutsuki stood as well and took a pace or two back from the other with his eyes cast to the floor. _So long as i dont look anyone in the eye ill be fine, breathe, just breathe._ Mutsuki’s hands were already shaking, but he didn't feel as close to a panic attack as he could have been.

 

Sasaki stalked into the room, pushing urie out of his way, and right up to the green haired man, he grabbed him by the arm roughly and proceeded to forcefully drag him out of the room. Urie could be heard arguing back from behind him but Mutsuki was too focused on keeping his breathing and heart rate under control.

 

Touka was in the hallway looking completely confused, the yelling from upstairs surely coming to be a concern when she sees Sasaki dragging Mutsuki down the staircase and to the front door. 

 

“If I see you anywhere near him again, _EVER,_ ill be contacting the police! Get the fuck off our property”

 

Touka quickly paced up behind him, urie following close behind “Sasaki what is going on?” she questioned.

 

“You were taking advantage of him! he's still a kid!”

 

There were tight fists in the collar of his sweater, making Mutsuki stand on his toes to ensure the fabric isn't damaged but still avoiding eye contact at all costs. Sasaki was pissed, he never seemed to be the type to yell until you hear it for yourself and the sheer volume of it made Mutsuki’s knees weak with fear. 

 

“p-please let go sir” His voice was barely audible between the shouts of Urie protesting and Touka trying to calm him down. Sasaki’s grip slackened and Mutsuki took that as a window to leave the building as fast as possible. He just couldn't deal with all this now, he needed space to breathe and calm himself.

 

As soon as the door was pushed open behind himself he stepped out into the downpour, not even noticing how frigid the weather had quickly become in such a short space of time. He didn't even care, he needed to get out, he paced out onto the sidewalk with Urie calling to him. He didn't look back as he managed to step over the broken pavement and make his way into his own home.

 

When he got inside it was as if all sound had left the room, Mutsuki instantly collapsed onto the floor, the pressure inside him finally boiling over and cracking his surface. He was taking deep fast breaths that made his head spin, he could barely feel his legs as the violent trembling overtook his whole body.

 

If it weren't for the freezing cold of his wet clothes this would be a bit more bearable, if he had the strength to he would get up and change but the rough sobs and inhibiting shaking through his body was preventing him form moving from the short hallway to his living room.

 

He just lay there for what felt like hours, listening to the thunder and pouring rain outside, his breathing slowly melting away to something calmer and somewhat sad. Mutsuki felt simply too emotionally drained to get up, so much tension and anger in one moment was more than enough for the rest of the week.

 

A knocking came from his front door, he really didn't want to answer, thinking it was likely Sasaki standing there ready to threaten him and separate him from Urie forever. A soft voice sounded from behind the door, Touka, why was she here?

 

the door pushed open and nudged at his foot which was just in the opening space, and a startled gasp jumped from the doorway. Touka stood there, a large black umbrella resting by her feet and eyes ringed with the red of past shed tears.

 

“Mutsuki what are you doing on the floor? are you okay?” she asked hurriedly

 

The man avoided eye contact when Touka stepped inside, she crouched down and ran a hand over his hair. He felt himself lock up, his joints aching from the odd angle he had slumped on the ground.

 

“Mutsuki, come on, come sit with me and talk” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and moved to help him up, his legs had indeed lost a lot of their strength and watching him buckle under his own weight as they moved onto his sofa made Touka almost feel pity. 

 

As they both sat on the couch together, he heard Touka sniff, her nose running slightly from the apparent crying she had been doing earlier. She placed a hand on Mutsuki’s knee and cleared her throat. its like she was trying to compose herself.

 

“Mutsuki, You and Urie are starting some sort of relationship, correct?”

 

He only responded with a nod

 

“Look… Sasaki reacted badly, he was startled and he knows you’re, well, older than Urie, he didn't mean to yell or be as forceful as he was… he was just scared” she sighed deeply before continuing “Urie had never been good with relationships… I don't know if he's told you or not, but the last few people he's been with ended badly, it really messed him up”

 

There was a look in Touka’s eyes that was distant and remorseful. The hand on his knee was warm and he felt he could hold eye contact without feeling gut wrenching guilt.

 

“I don’t want him to get hurt again… Mutsuki please, I beg of you, please promise me you're going to be good to him. He really likes you, he's never been like this before -none of them were good for him- i don't care how old you are and Sasaki promised he would calm down. Urie is an adult now, and he can make his own choices but please promise me you are the right one”

 

The woman was crying softly, her hand clasped over her mouth. She seemed really concerned for her son, he just had no clue how bad things had been in the past. Hell for all he knew Urie might have only dated maybe Saiko?

 

Mutsuki confirmed “I promise I wont do anything wrong, please stop crying Touka” He hooked his fingers underneath her own and squeezed, massaging her knuckles as he tried to hold her comfort. It was difficult to be the one trying to comfort when he was so used to being the one needing comforting. 

 

“Touka” he sighed “I know its not the most appropriate relationship but… I don't know, its not bad. You and sasaki don't need to be okay with it but theres not much you can do to stop Urie from doing his own thing.”

 

Touka sniffed again and unexpectedly proceeded to drape her arms around the smaller mans shoulders and pull him in for a stiff hug. Is this motherly affection? was this what it felt like to be hugged by a girl? Mutsuki awkwardly petted Touka on the back, making calm shushing noises and cooing in an attempt to soothe her. He really needed to learn how to properly comfort people.

 

“Will you come back over and talk to Sasaki?” Touka asked.

 

Though he was reluctant, Mutsuki agreed, and the two walked out into the rain together. Touka was composed by the time they had gotten to the house, her eyes returning to their previous dull glow. There was still yelling inside the building, Sasaki and Urie having a verbal war over who was in the right and who was in the wrong.

 

Touka gave him a look that said ‘are you okay to go inside?’, he wasn’t, but he did anyway, it was better to get confrontation out of his system than to wait for it to happen. Walking through the front door had him feeling as if his stomach was going to be pulled out of his throat, he was scared Sasaki would yell, he was scared Urie would yell, he was scared of being yelled at.

 

Urie was in the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs with his hands on his knees and head bowed, Sasaki was scowling, legs crossed on his wooden chairs sporting a growing bruise on his left cheek. They had fought, _physically_ , and the very concept made his blood run cold. But from the looks of it Sasaki was the only one with serious damage done, that was until Urie lifted his head to look at Mutsuki.

 

His nose was bloody, as was the corner of his lip. He stood quickly closing the gap between him and Mutsuki, he draped his arms around the smaller man and turned them so Sasaki was facing Urie’s back where he couldn't scrutinise what they were doing. He pressed their foreheads together, he could hear Urie’s breathing shudder for a moment and hands grip at his shoulders tightly. A hushed “Im so sorry” whispered from his lips, and the way his eyes shone with moisture just expressed much more how vexed the situation had the younger boy.

 

From behind Urie he could hear Sasaki and Touka talking quietly to each other, Touka holding an ice pack to the bruised cheek on her husbands face.

 

“Mutsuki” Sasaki’s voice filled the silence “Sit down, were going to talk”

 

He felt Urie’s hands tighten again on his shoulders, there was tension, lots of it, it was suffocating and choked him. Mutsuki held onto the others wrists and lowered them, they gazed into each others eyes momentarily before he stepped out from behind him. Sasaki looked tired, somber almost, as the short man sat down opposite the father at the table.

 

“How old are you, mutsuki?”

 

“twenty three”

 

“and how old is Urie?”

 

“eighteen”

 

“Thats a five year gap you do know that right? When you were twenty he was fifteen. You need to recognise that this situation is hard for me and Touka to just turn a blind eye to.”

 

The way Sasaki was speaking was much too parental with the underlying aggravation in his voice, He could tell Urie really wanted to say something, he was pacing around the kitchen, clenching and releasing his fists over and over again.

 

“Urie is now legally an adult by all technicality, but that still doesn't make this one hundred percent okay in any way. We are his parents, we want whats best for him, so you better show us soon that you _are_ whats best for him”

 

_No pressure Mutsuki, no pressure at all._ Mutsuki swallowed audibly and tapped a finger on the wooden table, he found himself avoiding looking at Sasaki again, and Touka standing behind he man with her hands on his shoulders in such an act of support really made him feel out of place.

 

“I understand” was mutsuki’s almost too quiet reply.

 

“Regardless, You don’t seem to be the type of person to take advantage of our son. Hes a smart kid, a huge asshole-” Mutsuki swore he heard a muttered “Fuck you too” come from behind him “-but he seems sure of what you two are”

 

Mutsuki looked behind himself, Urie had turned away to hide his face and he was sure he was blushing, what _had_ he said to his father? _oh my god did he call me his boyfriend?_ he thought, and felt his own face heat up slightly before turning back to the married couple.

 

“Im sure of it too” he confirmed.

 

There was a small smile on Touka’s face, she was okay with it, he could feel it deep down that she wasn't quite as phased as Sasaki was and knowing someone wasn't too averse to his decision wasrelieving. Urie paced up behind Mutsuki and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

 

Mutsuki looked up at him, the glossiness in his eyes had faded away but he still had a pleasant look on his face, not as bored or pissed off as he usually looks. Just somewhere between content and happy. A smile looked good on him.

 

“You’re my boyfriend” Mutsuki grinned. Urie made a sound as if he was choking on the inside, his cheeks flaring pink and eyes widening slightly when Mutsuki raised his eyebrows up and down quickly. Sasaki seemed none too pleased with the outright flirtation but left it as it was.

 

Touka on the other hand was giggling, her phone out and quickly snapping a photo of Urie’s blushing face, apparently its somethings that doesn't happen often in their home. “Delete that now” he hissed, the colour in his cheeks increasing.

 

Sasaki just smirked “Touka, keep it for blackmail material for later”

 

“I swear to fuck I hate you” 

 

“don’t talk to your father like that” the woman interjected.

 

“Not my dad”

 

“Be nice or you're getting a sibling”

 

“-what? don't threaten me with- Mutsuki stop doing that with your eyebrows!”

 

It was a gang up on Urie now. He covered his face with his hands and growled deeply, it was a frustrated huffy sigh and Mutsuki was sure he was pouting behind his palms. Mutsuki thought he should deliver the finishing blow, being the his _boyfriend_.

 

He turned in his chair to face the boy, seeing his eye peeking between two of his fingers, he just gave a sweet smile and took a hold of one of his wrists. Urie’s hand loosened almost instantly and came away with his own, their fingers laced together, he _was_ pouting.

 

Mutsuki just whispered “boyfriend” again.

 

He watched Urie’s eye twitch, mouth tightening into a thin line and a sigh through his nose, he looked just so _done_ with the situation right now. Sasaki was laughing with Touka, at least things were back in high spirits after the tension of earlier.

 

Mutsuki had to keep a tight grip on Urie’s arm as he tried to leave the room, dragging himself and the whole chair with him to the doorframe before he gave up.

 

“How are you so heavy? your like half my height” the boy remarked

 

“I eat rocks”

 

“no you don’t”

 

“you cant prove that”

 

“…let me go I’m going upstairs”

 

“carry me then”

 

Sasaki cleared his throat from the table, the two looked at him.

 

“Neither of you are going upstairs, if you're going to be in a room away from our line of sight the door is staying open. Theres going to be no funny business in my house”

 

_holy shit_ , Mutsuki felt like he was going to double over laughing, sasaki was serious too. He was doing the fatherly look thing again. _But I sucked his dick like an hour and a half ago_ he wanted to say, it was sure to get them in trouble though.

 

“Mutsuki let me move in with you” Urie whispered. Mutsuki responded “My windows are never locked anyway”

 

Urie let himself into the house whenever he wanted, he didn't really wait for permission in the first place. He liked the feeling of coming home to see him there anyway, maybe they can have a nice dinner together and a movie night.

 

“I think Mutsuki should stay at least until the storm passes though”

 

Touka was now sitting at the table, she had somehow made herself a hot drink without being noticed.

 

“we should all stay here and have a nice family talk, i think we need to set some boundaries”

 

***

 

It ended up raining all night, even if Mutsuki’s house was right beside theirs Touka refused to let him leave. In the end he got to sleep in Urie’s bed and Urie on the couch in the livingroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank tumblr user Narutouzumakis for giving me the courage to finish this chapter when I was in a slump, as well as Nurbzwax who drew absolutely wonderful art of one of Muuchan's outfits i described~


	12. Meet adorable inebriation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki has never been to an Exhibition opening but Urie loves them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long. I found out its kinda hard to write fanfiction and work a full time job but do i care? no. no i dont.

Fridays were a no-work day for Mutsuki, he was lucky, most others would pray to be in his position but as he’s laying on the couch in sweltering heat he realises that even though he doesn't have to work he still has literally nothing to do now.

 

Urie was at school. Sasaki and Touka were both at work, it made him wish he didn't have such time differences between him and his overseas friends. It was such a shame. He decided it couldn't hurt to try to distract Urie from some of his time, not like he would be focusing so hard on classes at themoment anyway right?

 

**Mutsuki**

_Urie, im bored!_

 

He waited a solid ten minutes, watching his overhead ceiling fan spin lazily, there was a weird show on TV about a group of people catching alligators, daytime TV was dumb.

 

**Urie**

_well im busy, entertain yourself_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Ive been home all day with no one though!_

 

**Urie**

_its like two in the afternoon you wont die_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Im a rabbit Urie, I die if I have no friends. You're my boyfriend just talk to me_

 

There was a few minute pause until Urie messaged back, the word _boyfriend_ really seems to get to him.

 

**Urie**

_Fine, do you want to come to a thing tonight?_

 

**Mutsuki**

_A thing?_

 

**Urie**

_Its an exhibition opening. Starts at 5 finishes at 8 you in?_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Yeh_

 

**Urie**

_If you wear thigh highs wear pants, i dont want anyone looking at them_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Fite me (ง’̀-'́)ง_

 

**Urie**

_Your emojis are stupid, ill talk to you after classes are over._

 

Mutsuki thought over the idea of going to this exhibition opening, he wasn't sure how to properly act when at one, hell he had never really been to an art gallery in the first place, but if Urie was going to be there he wanted to as well.

 

He really wanted to wear his thigh highs though, they were his everything, completing every outfit and making his legs looks just so damn _cute._ That slightly possessive and protective side of Urie was to be expected, he has that kind of personality. Aggressive, straight forward, confronting. But still soft, he didn't want anyone to look at Mutsuki with eyes the same as his own.

 

He felt he should take some time considering his outfit for the party. If Urie wasn't okay with the thigh highs he probably wont be too okay with a crop top either. For a moment he considered wearing heeled shoes but Urie would definitely be a little confronted if Mutsuki was suddenly taller than him.

 

What even happened at exhibition openings? how do most people dress at these thing? is it casual or formal? Urie didn't answer or give much information other than _its an exhibition opening_. Mutsuki stood from the couch and decided to raid his wardrobe for something weather appropriate that can look both formal _and_ casual. 

 

Somewhere along the day Mutsuki decided a white dress shirt, grey sweater vest and blue denim jeans were acceptable enough to pass as _casual and formal_ to a degree. In the way a classic 1990’s nerd was formal and casual at once.

 

He snapped a picture of his outfit and sent it to urie’s phone with the caption “ _acceptable?_ ”, only to receive a message back, a picture, of someone who was probably one of Urie’s classmates dangling out a window with another trying to drag him back inside. They were at least two stories high and the boy out the window had parts of his clothes stained red, the boy holding him back had heavy visible tattoos.

 

**Mutsuki**

_What the actual fuck is going on?_

 

**Urie**

_Juuzou’s getting into some unsolicited performance art again_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Unsolicited performance art?_

 

**Urie**

_He said it has something to do with the rainforest, he’s really into it. Ill talk to you later Uta fell out the window too._

 

Mutsuki was kind of taken back, Urie had more friends he didn't know of, and they were all weird, if not weirder, than Urie himself. He made the connection that Uta was the tattooed man and Juuzou was the red boy.

 

He didn't know what performance art really was but now he’s even more confused. With a sigh he dropped his phone on his bed and took out his laptop, blogging would be an easy way to pass the time until its time to go to this exhibition opening.

 

***

 

Urie showed up at his home at four, his classes finishing somewhere soon after his friend went to hospital for a broken ankle, he was supposed to be going to the exhibition opening as well with the others but it seems he wont make it.

 

Urie looked _charming_ to say the least, though it wouldn't hurt to see some colour on him for once. A black dress shirt and pants with his leather jacket, rolled up sleeves to his elbows and his gloves. It was a generous view of his toned forearms but all the black had him concerned he might pass out.

 

“You look cute” Mutsuki grinned

 

Urie snorted, okay cute wasn't the word to use, dangerous? yes. Like a punk thug who breaks into peoples houses? definitely. He definitely didn't look like your average art fan, whatever those looked like.

 

“We should get going, its not too far by foot, i doubt you’d want to drive”

 

“why wouldn't I?”

 

Urie shrugged “they’re more tolerable after a few glasses, given the people that are at these”

 

Mutsuki stepped off his porch and linked his arm between Urie’s, the boy beside him simply blushed and slipped his hand into his pocket to keep their arms twined together. It was dark out already, the streetlights dimmed the stars in contrast but the atmosphere was pleasant.

 

There wasn't much talk between the two, finding comfort in simply being in each others presence, it was surprisingly cold despite the weather earlier that day and keeping Urie’s body in a close proximity was definitely a good idea.

 

He could tell they were getting close to this gallery by the way Urie’s strides started to widen, as if he were more than eager to get inside. His friends might be in there, save for the one with the broken ankle, meeting them for the first time would be fun.

 

It was hosted in an old chapel, the inside had been renovated to be a wide open space, the far off walls being painted a stark white and the floor a calm black marble sea. What was confronting and definitely _expected_ in a way was the art itself. Whoever it was that made these pieces were fond of skeletal imagery.

 

There was a centrepiece, looking like a metallic twining spinal column with many sections of arms, ribs, disjointed limbs, a lower jawbone the size of a cows laying not too far from the main structure. Mutsuki didn't know what to make of it. Don’t artworks usually _mean something?._ He thinks he should ask Urie but he didn't want to seem dense, after all it was entirely subjective.

 

Someone from across the room instantly spotted the duo and made their way towards them. It was the tattooed boy from the picture he saw earlier, _Ute? Ate? Out? what was his name?_ Mutsuki thought over until he watched the boys body collide with Urie.

 

It was a tight, uncomfortable hug. The clear grimace on Urie’s face spoke volumes of how irritated the situation made him. 

 

“Ah! im so glad you could make it Kuki! I've been waiting months for this”

 

His voice sounded drawled, but at the same time dark and smooth with a slight up-pitch that made him seem much too friendly for his outward appearance. He was inked down his arms, piercings in his lips, nose, eyebrows, and ears, he was the epitome of a punk. 

 

“Let go of me you freak”

 

“Return the hug and I will”

 

“No”

 

“then ill hug your friend here”

 

“ _DONT_ touch him i swear to got Uta”

 

_Uta, thats his name! Uta. okay._ Mutsuki held his arms open in a mimicry of welcome to receive the hug in Urie’s place. A playful grin spread on Uta’s face when he bumped his friend out of the way to crush the shorter man into his chest.

 

He was strangely _soft_ in the sense of over worn clothing and friendliness. He smelled sugary with a hint of _herbs,_ and he used that term lightly because he was familiar with weed due to Shirazu’s crazy escapades when they were together. He didn't mention it though.

 

“Hello Mr Uta, im Mutsuki Tooru. its nice to meet you” came Mutsuki’s muffled greeting.

 

He just heard Uta gasp and push him away by the shoulders to get a better view of his face. Though he couldn't see Uta’s eyes through his glasses he could tell he was scanning over every inch and detail of his being. The twitch in Urie’s eye screamed murder.

 

“you’re _THE_ Mutsuki? Kuki wont shut the hell up about you”

 

“Uta shut it”

 

“he never mentioned how pretty you were, what lovely eyelashes, do you have any tattoos? have you considered getting any? because I have some designs that would work wonders on your skin, what about piercings-”

 

Uta quickly lead himself into a rant about what would look good on Mutsuki’s body, he was shaking him lightly by the shoulders as he did so in his excitement. It didn't pass until Urie forced himself between them, jamming the palm of his hand into Uta’s chin and his other lightly pushing against Mutsuki’s chest.

 

Maybe this guy was one of the reasons Urie didn't want him wearing thigh highs at the opening. Uta just chuckled and pulled away in the end, not wanting to fight with the antsy boy so early into the night.

 

“sorry, sorry. Help yourself to the drinks, they're going to start handing them out soon and theres a lot so whatever, get smashed like last time Kuki that was a fun night!”

 

“Uribo and fun don't seem like they mix” came an almost too sassy voice from behind them. Saiko stood in the doorway, others slowly filtering through behind them but Saiko stood defiant against the human traffic flow.

 

“were leaving”

“Urie noooo” saiko mock cried, clutching onto his jacket and wiping her nose against the front of his shirt.

 

“Just get me a glass and don't touch me for the rest of the night” the angry teen hissed between his teeth. Saiko dragged Uta away from them over to a low set table with more bottles of alcohol than he can count. This was the reason why Urie showed up at his house drunk that one night.

 

It when Saiko returned with two full glasses of a red wine he knew it was too late to rethink the night, not that he momentarily forgot he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but he did. Uta was off talking with more people around one of his wall displays, and so long as they didn't chat he was sure Urie would be happy.

 

***

 

_what time even is it? where is urie?_ Mutsuki felt his thoughts slipping everywhere _oh wait hes right beside me, no wait who is that? Urie isn't a blonde._ Somehow Mutsuki found himself having a conversation with a very nice man, one he had no familiarity with whatsoever, but he was charming and spoke in a tone that was almost mocking but also endearing. 

 

“- known him for years, hes always had a strange thing for human anatomy but.. Are you listening love?”

 

Ah, yeah he also had an accent, Mutsuki liked accents only because of how silly they sound sometimes. The man was English, he had been nursing the same glass of champagne the whole time if he can remember that far back and the way he leered at him constantly made his skin crawl.

 

“Maybe we can talk about something more interesting, I’m sure you know enough about all this, Tell me about yourself”

 

“Um, I work for a building firm as a colour Consultant”

 

“So your an artist in your own way? You should come to my place and help me make it look more _homely_ don’t you think?”

 

“uuuh-”

 

This man was more blunt with his flirting than Urie was, and he straight up said he wanted _do him_ in the space of a few first sentences. The blonde was leaning over him in a way, using his height to tower over Mutsuki and make him feel smaller and submissive, he hated it. He wanted Urie to show up and kick him in the dick but the brooding teen was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

 

He felt a hand rest on the small of his back to guide them to the next painting, he was running his mouth, the man just wouldn't _shut up_ about his up coming project and how he would _love for someone to help him decorate his house, yes i get it you want me in your house shut up shut up now! my head hurts…_ Mutsuki dug a knuckle into his temple in an attempt to dull the pain in his skull but only managed to grind the strap of his eyepatch into his skin.

 

It was only when he felt the hand on his back slip down, further down, until it rested against his ass, the palm of the Blonde’s hand smoothing against a cheek underneath the soft denim. Mutsuki felt him release a gasp before the sound of a hard hitting punch rang out around them, followed by the thud of the mans head against the opposing wall. 

 

“Dont you _fucking_ touch him you filthy bastard”

 

Urie was gritting his teeth like crazy, his jawline set stiff against his tight skin, his eyes squinting in his rage. His cup of wine now spilled over the mans clean white shirt, Mutsuki didn't even notice when he had let go of it, did he just dump it on the man or did Urie do it? he didn't know.

 

Uta was standing on a chair in the distance hushing the crowd. Waving his hands like small fans as he let himself prattle on about his artworks in the building as a way to distract them all. 

 

“Come on, I want to go”

 

Was all Urie said in a hushed tone before grabbing Mutsuki by the arm and turning them to leave the old church building. Mutsuki stumbled after him, his footing far from perfect as they stepped down the short stone steps down to the footpath. Even Urie was swaying on his feet, but he was much closer to sobriety than Mutsuki was, hell he was struggling to keep from giggling and embracing his boyfriend for his courageous act of heroism, protecting his love from a sleazy gross man.

 

“Urie! u-urie you did sooo good just now, he was yucky- he touched my butt- but you saved me, my hero”

 

Mutsuki squeaked with a light laugh as he placed a little-bit-too-wet kiss on Urie’s cheek. He could see the tips of the boy’s ears turn red despite his turned head, he never wanted Mutsuki to see him when he was blushing but the image was just too tempting.

 

“My hero, My prince- Urie- Urieee look a’ me… hey Kuki! cookie monster, you shit, lemme loot at your face”

 

“Mutsuki you're yelling”

 

Mutsuki just whined “Loooook at meeeeeee”

 

There was a growled “Fine” that slipped from Urie’s mouth before he composed himself enough to look Mutsuki in the eye without portraying anything other than boredom and slight irritation. He just wanted to _ruin his fun_ didn't he?

 

Mutsuki just pouted. “Can you carry me im tired and my feet hurt”

 

“were not too far from home, and i might drop you”

 

“what about a piggyback ride?”

 

“are you sure you want to do that?”

 

“yeh, gimme a ride!” Mutsuki chuckled, slumping his entire bodyweight on top of Urie’s own, throwing his arms over his shoulders and making a poor attempt to climb onto his tipsy boyfriend. Urie’s hands moving back to grip his thighs, to stabilise him, it was like he was trying to climb onto the back of a horse that had poor footing and only two legs.

 

“you’re not trying hard enough, carry me like I'm a prince”

 

“I thought I was the prince, I'm younger”

 

“were both princes, now shush horse boy”

 

Urie just sighed, amongst the struggling of the two, and mutsuki almost kicking Urie’s pants off in this futile attempts, they somehow managed to get into a somewhat comfortable piggyback position. Mutsuki wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, Urie’s hands tightly gripping the underside of his thighs with the cool leather of his gloves.

 

Things set to a nice silence at that point, Mutsuki snuggling his face into the back of Urie’s head to indulge in his scent while he carried them back to his house. He was hoping he would want to stay the night because there was something pleasant about sharing a bed with the boy.

 

“Hey, hey Urie” he whispered, a hum came from Urie as a response before he continued “Urie can you feel my dick on your back?”

 

He wriggled his hips for emphasis, he could feel his packer press against both himself and Urie’s spine, an almost childish giggle erupted from his throat when he felt his ride’s footing flatter for a moment before regaining his step.

 

“Y-yes, i can…” he was blushing again, and this time he had a good side view of Urie’s pouting lips and scowling eyebrows. He just wanted to kiss all over that adorable face, that adorable, always angry, grumpy guts face. 

 

“Hey stay at my place tonight” Mutsuki suggested

 

“If i went home sasaki will know I've been drinking, and with you no less”

 

“I’m the best alibi, he wont know you’re with your boyfriend if you're with me”

 

“You need to stop talking stupid things”

 

“you need to start appreciating my shitty sense of humour”

 

Urie just shrugged, and jumped on his step, making Mutsuki climb further up against his back. He hadn't even noticed he was starting to slip down, maybe he was too comfortable. Nevertheless, their street was just around the corner and he felt himself growing more tired with every step he wasn't even taking. 

 

“im going to nap”

 

“Give me your house keys before you do so i don’t have to throw you through a window”

 

“Dunno the window sounds sort of okay right now”

 

“Mutsuki”

 

“Fine”

 

He slipped off Urie’s back, stumbled and fell onto the concrete on his ass, it would have hurt if it weren't for alcohol numbing everything he did. He fished his house key out of his pants pocket and gave it to him before laying back on the ground for a moment, the world felt like it was spinning around him, but if he kept his eyes closed he would fall asleep there on the footpath.

 

“Mutsuki get up, were almost home”

 

“its so comfy though”

 

“so is your bed, come on”

 

He felt Urie slip his hands under his body and lift him up, he was so strong, like a good horse. _And_ he was being carried like a Prince, like he wanted in the first place. Mutsuki happily slung his arms around the boys neck and pulled their faces close, smashing his cheek against the others and sighing happily.

 

_We should do this more often_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki is meeeee.
> 
> Also this was written from inspiration from my lovely housemate Jesse. you artist dork.


	13. Meet intrusive thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki combats a hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only been hungover once in my life and it was hell for me.

When morning came Mutsuki became much too aware of why he doesn't drink often in the first place. Sure it was fun to start with, but his hangovers were much too awful to counter the situation. He woke up to a dull throbbing in his head and a dry soreness in his throat, it felt as if he had eaten sand before going to bed.

 

And then he felt his stomach lurch. _shit, oh god, I don't know if I can make it to the bathroom._ Mutsuki thought, he rolled himself off the edge of his bed, hearing a huff and movement from behind him, he was sure it was Urie sleeping, he prayed he wouldn't be hungover as well.

 

What Mutsuki really just wanted was to shower, he felt _sticky_ and sick, and if he was going to throw up he sure the hell didn't want Urie to hear him heaving over a toilet bowl, Urie was probably kind enough to not come inside if he was in the shower.

 

He closed the door to his bathroom and locked it, his reflection in the mirror showed just a very very tired man. His hair was matted, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin had a sickly paleness to it that he never wanted to see again.

 

The clothes he had worn to the opening were still on him, minus his sweater vest, he must have put up a fight against urie if he were wanting to get him into his pyjamas. He started unbuttoning his dress shirt, the ache in his limbs taking more effort than he was ready to give if it weren't for his desire to clean himself of his sweat and filth.

 

There was a dark mark on the side of his neck that he didn't remember getting that night, not that he remembered much, but he was sure there was no moment where Urie could have left a hickey on him, he will have to ask later. Next came his pants, He shucked them down his legs, making sure his packer was actually still there because _it sure the fuck would have been awkward to explain why my dick fell off last night if it wasn’t._

 

Mutsuki decided a cold shower would be best, heat would just further upset his stomach and the more he kept it all down the better. The instant chill that hit his skin made him flinch, but once his body had adjusted to the temperature it was soothing.

 

He washed his hair and was sure to use maybe a bit too much conditioner, not that he cared for his hairs health, he just wanted to feel soft and fluffy today. He even went out of his way to use his favorite overpriced soap, the suds were soft and he smelled of wildflowers. His mood would have been completely heightened it it weren't for his recent discovery.

 

The water at his feet had a pink tint to it, there was a light stream of blood running down the inside of his thigh, _so thats what the stomach pains were, at least im not going to throw up._ It was inconvenient to say the least, his cycle was always messed up from the beginning so he never really had any prior warning before he started his period which, in his opinion, sucked ass.

 

“fuuuuuuuck” Mutsuki groaned, it echoed off the tiles of the bathroom, he turned and pressed his forehead against the wet tiles. Hes going to have to swallow down some serious painkillers or else Urie might catch on, or at least assume his appendix is due to burst.

 

He shut off the water and stepped out onto his bathmat, choosing to use a darker towel now that he's aware of his current state. The shower really helped ward off some of his hangover, and he felt lucky that he found out about his period now rather than later when its obvious to others. But god if the throbbing in his head didn't go away soon he would probably just go back to bed.

 

Once he was finished ‘ _refreshing_ ’ himself, Mutsuki left and made his way back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist, Urie was still asleep somehow, it was 11:45 and the boy was face down and quietly snoring into Mutsuki’s pillow. The view was great though, he didn't think to put the blanket back on him when he left for his shower and he had a glorious view of the youth’s back muscles, he seemed to have at least removed some clothing before getting into bed.

 

He was ridiculously fit for an eighteen year old, and Mutsuki could see that he was still wearing his gloves even when in bed. If he was going to be honest he was starting to develop an affinity for those leather gloves, heck, maybe even a fetish. They just looked so damn good in contrast to Urie’s pale skin, they were always so warm and sometimes he would see flecks of paint in the stitches where they haven't been properly washed off.

 

Maybe Urie would let him keep a pair.

 

He quickly got changed, not that he was nervous, but the idea of Urie seeing him completely undressed made his heart race in both a wonderful and completely unpleasant way. How would he explain everything anyway? he didn't want to, so thinking about it right now was useless.

 

He wore a pair of denim shorts and black calf height socks with a white ring around the top, along with a T-shirt, a size too big with a hipster pug on it, he tucked the edge of the shirt into the waist of the shorts and went to leave the room before he stopped in his tracks. It was Urie’s jacket again, rested over the back of his desk chair, he wouldn't pass up another opportunity to put on that soft old leather jacket.

 

—-

 

Urie woke up around 12:50 in the afternoon, having completely slept through his morning he just ended up feeling groggy and not wanting to get out of bed. It was soft, the blankets smelling of Mutsuki and the sunlight passing through the curtains left the room in a pleasant glow. He felt he should go just to see what Mutsuki is up to.

 

He sat up slowly, the world around him felt like it was moving at half speed anyway, wouldn't want to upset his head, but it could be worse. He was wondering how Mutsuki’s hangover would be going given how smashed he was the other night. He could feel a dull ache in his back from having to carry the older man home.

 

when he walked into the kitchen he was caught slightly off guard, finding the short man standing there with his back to him, flipping through a newspaper on the counter and drinking a cup of tea. He was wearing _his_ jacket. He could see it in person, not just from a photo or across the fence into Mutsuki’s bedroom window. He was standing _right there in his jacket_.

 

It was still much too big on the man, hanging down his thighs, it looked almost as if it was the only thing he was wearing at the time. The very thought of Mutsuki wearing just the jacket was exciting, Maybe even with a pair of his high socks, the ones hugging his calves were just so damn sweet.

 

He padded up behind the man and pressed himself against his back, slipping his arms around his waist and planting a kiss to the back of his neck. There was a small jump from Mutsuki at the initial contact but he leaned back into the solid form, Urie’s arms were bare so he could only assume he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on.

 

“I thought you were never going to wake up” Mutsuki laughed under his breath.

 

“it was comfortable, why would I want to?”

 

“Good point”

 

Urie hummed from behind him, shifting his weight on his feet to make the two sway on the spot.

 

“You hungover?”

 

“a little, had a shower and took some aspirin, now I just have to wait”

 

“I expected to be woken up by you throwing up off the edge of the bed to be honest”

 

“Come on, i have more class than that”

 

Mutsuki unhooked the arms around his waist to turn around, he was eye level with Urie’s collarbones and made a mental note to give them some attention later, instead he stood on his toes and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips, in turn resting his own hands against his abdomen as the others settle on his hips once more.

 

The short man sighed, resting his head against Urie’s chest, his skin was always so warm.

 

“im just glad its a weekend, to go to work with a headache like this would suck”

 

“Saturdays should only be used for sleep anyway”

 

“I hear that” Mutsuki smiled before he felt an intense pain bloom inside of him, he almost doubled over, just bending himself over slightly and gripping around Urie’s midsection. A pained grunt slipped from him, it didn't go away for almost a minute with Urie asking him over and over if he was alright.

 

“Hah… I-Im fine, just got a bad stomach ache”

 

Mutsuki tried to wave it off as no huge deal, but the way the color drained from his face for a moment had his boyfriend seriously concerned. His large hands pressed to Mutsuki’s shoulders to keep the man upright as he calmly walked them out of the kitchen and into the living room, onto the couch.

 

Mutsuki took up the foetal position, tucking his knees to his chest and trying to compress himself to be as small as possible, as if it will disburse the random shocks of pain that made his insides convulse.

 

“what can I get you? you said you took aspirin, has your body reacted like this before?”

 

“uh, I’m not unfamiliar with it, just gotta wait for it to pass”

 

He just heard Urie huff a sigh, taking a seat beside him and placing a hand on his upper back, massaging between his shoulder blades, it was comforting, sure it didn't do anything to subdue the pain in his insides but it definitely made him feel better. 

 

“Maybe hugs can help it”

 

It was a blurted thought, barely processed before it was spat from his lips, but making eye contact with Urie told him he was far from opposed to the idea. Still keeping himself with a somewhat curled posture he crawled across the couch cushions to plant himself on Urie’s lap, his legs slung over his boyfriends hips and arms circling his waist.

 

In such a position he could use Urie’s body heat to soothe his aching belly and, as just an added bonus, he could snuggle on the couch. Urie kept his hands resting on the underside of Mutsuki’s thighs, relaxing his body against the cushions and letting himself slip down just a bit. They both may as well get as comfortable as possible.

 

Urie had his hands rubbing back and forth along Mutsuki’s legs, it was so pleasant to feel that gentle touch, his hands had never been anything but gentle, and the warmth that radiated through the tips of his fingers as he traced across lines of scar tissue made him shudder. He leaned forward and started pressing gentle kisses along the side of Urie’s neck.

 

He nibbled at the strong chords of muscle at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck, he heard a long sigh pass through Urie’s teeth and his hands smoothed up his skin to grip the smaller mans ass, he felt him groan into his skin and his smaller hands splayed against his pecks. Mutsuki gasped at the contact of the hot skin under his palms, he pulled back to stare into Urie’s eyes, the other holding his gaze, heavy lidded and pupils growing wide.

 

Mutsuki rolled his hips, the throbbing in his uterus had dulled and now all he could feel is a creeping arousal, he noticed they were similar to a young teen couple, taking any opportunity to be intimate and grinding against each other, but then again Urie was an eighteen year old who probably has a high libido.

 

Not that he’s complaining.

 

“Ah… Urie” Mutsuki gasped as the boy beneath him bucked, he took a moment to remember he wasn't wearing his packer and would have to be careful or else Urie might notice something was missing (literally). But the pressure felt _so damn good_ he just didn't want to stop yet.

 

Urie pressed their foreheads together, his eyes never straying from the other’s brilliant green irises, watching as they wavered in focus every time their hips met in a slow grind. Again he felt a small tug in his chest, a shroud of doubt that clouded his head and melded with the fog of pleasure, Mutsuki still showed no actual signs that he was _enjoying_ himself.

 

_he’s not enjoying this, he’s just humouring you. You're just going to disappoint another partner._ a small voice whispered in the back of his head. Not wasn't the time for this, he didn't want these thoughts. he was happy here. His movements flattered, no longer feeling quite as excited as he once did.

 

Mutsuki noticed his change almost instantly.

 

“Urie? whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing I just… i don't know”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“I don’t know, do you want _me_ to stop?”

 

Uries voice had an underlying hint of aggression, like how an animal would bare its teeth when threatened, Urie was starting to raise his defences. The hands that were on his rear retreated to rest on his feet and the boy was avoiding eye contact. _i did something wrong, i did something wrong what did i do wrong._ Mutsuki felt his heart fluttering hin his chest like an angry moth.

 

“I think i should go home” Urie remarked, his tone bitter. _dont look at me like that, dont fucking look at me_. His heart was beating in his ears, there was a building pressure behind his eyes that he didn't know if he could describe, but somehow the crushing doubt in his chest made everything move smoothly as if nothing was wrong.

 

“oh… okay” was Mutsuki’s only response.

 

The man climbed off his lap and shrugged the jacket off his shoulders to give back to him, Urie just slid his arms through it and zipped it all the way up, it was as if he weren't shirtless. Before Mutsuki had a chance to question his boyfriend he was out the door and briskly moving towards his home.

 

Mutsuki didn't understand what had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 14 is just a fucktonne of crying and character development so STAY TUNED


	14. Meet crushing self doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urie is scared its all a lie. and Mutsuki reveals a hidden truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS.  
> I have so much shit going on, like cosplays i havent started with and a convention in a month and more fic ideas and full time work and aaaaaaaah

 

Urie hadn't been answering his phone too often during the day, his answers were terse and spaced by hours. Urie mustn't want to talk with him at the moment. He still didn't understand what had happened between the two.

 

_We were just cuddling,_ Mutsuki thought, _maybe a little more than cuddling._ Urie’s reactions were starting to have more and more of a confusing affect, sometimes he really wanted to to intimate, some times the very touch of his hand had him shrinking away as if it were made of superheated metal. He just didn't _understand._

 

**Urie**

_I think we need to talk_

 

Mutsuki felt his heart wedge itself into his throat. those words never meant something good, it meant Urie was going to brake up with him, it meant Urie was pretending to be into this whole relationship and it was all a big inside joke. His hands shook, but he took his phone and typed his response.

 

**Mutsuki**

_When?_

 

**Urie**

_some time tonight, do you mind if i come over?_

 

_its not like he asks anyway, he just lets himself in most of the time._ Mutsuki bit his lip. At least in his own home he wont have to walk a shameful trail back to his own home, he didn't think he could hold in tears for that long, there were tears even now. 

 

He _liked_ the way they were. He liked being Uries boyfriend, he liked Urie. no, he _loved_ Urie.

 

**Mutsuki**

_I don’t mind, ill leave the door open._

 

Now he just had to wait. 

 

He hated to admit that he cried more than once while waiting, it was just too tense, He hadn't had a proper break up in his entire life, the only relationship he had ended with death. He sighed, his breathing staggered as the muscles in his chest contracted from the aftermath of crying, he couldn't let Urie see him like this when he came home, he didn't want to guilt the boy into staying with him.

 

The door opened. Urie stepped in and closed the door very quietly, as if he would disrupt something were it to make a noise. When he got into the living room the expression on his face was somber, there were dark bags under his eyes even if it had only been a day since the incident. The poor boy probably didn't get a blink of sleep.

 

“hey” he said, it sounded forced, it sounded unsure and awkward. They were both tense and neither were too sure of how to initiate this sort of conversation.

 

Mutsuki took a deep breath again, at least he hadn't noticed any evidence of his prior crying fit. “What did you want to talk to me about?”, damn that croaky throat, Urie’s brows pinched in concern, he was onto him.

 

“I just… I need to ask you some things… important things”

 

“sit with me”

 

Urie complied, lowering himself onto the couch, he had his arms drawn close to his body, crossed, he was defensive. Even though mutsuki was sitting sideways, facing Urie’s direction, the other didn't even turn his face to look at him.

 

“Is there… something wrong with me?”

 

Thats not what he expected to hear from him. The boy sounded unsure and anxious.

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“I mean- I just… I don't _know_. Its just, when you and I are together and we… you don’t.. I don't know how to say this! I was an idiot for thinking this was going to work out!”

 

“Urie calm down” Mutsukis voice was quieter than usual.

 

“I need to know what I'm doing wrong! please! just tell me! If you don't actually want this than tell me!! please! I can’t do something like this again! just say you don't want to be with me!”

 

What on earth was he talking about, Mutsuki had never done anything to make Urie think he didn't want him, he was sure of it. Urie was shaking, his hands griping and nearly clawing at his own scalp, his voice was getting louder but he wasn't sure if the boy was aware of it.

 

“I cant do it! I cant do it Mutsuki, please! Don't let me be a disappointment, I cant take it! I cant _fucking take this!_ ”

 

Mutsuki recoiled, his knees pressing hard into his own chest. It was scaring him to say the least, Urie was clearly very upset, he was yelling, hell he was crying. The state he was in was something he was sure he would never see in the young man. He was rocking, his hands gripping tight to his body. It was an anxious breakdown, he was so familiar with them.

 

“…can I touch you?”

 

Underneath Urie’s shuddered rushed breathing was a croak, a small broken “ _please_ ”. Mutsuki wasted no time in crawling across the space of the couch to wrap his arms around the shaking boy, the others hands shot out instantly to pull him closer, his fingers digging through the fabric as if he could get closer somehow. 

 

He started to sob.

 

Urie buried his face in Mutsuki’s chest, his whole body shook with every intake of breath, and every deep sigh that followed. His hands were constantly moving, finding more areas to touch, where to pet the boy to calm him down, where to gently massage. His fingers lightly grinding into the juncture between his shoulder blade and his spine.

 

Eventually he stopped, save for a few sniffles. But they still sat there, unmoving, pressed against eachother. Mutsuki took the step to speak first.

 

“What on earth made you think, for even a second, that I didn't love you?”

 

Urie sighed into him, he felt the hands, now resting on his hips, squeeze. “Im not good at words… Im so used to expressing myself physically, but when were together you never seem to… you know…”

 

“No i don't thats why I'm confused”

 

“Im always the one with the raging boner and you never even get half of one. Am I unattractive? am I not doing something right? I.. I’m just scared that- that this is just a joke”

 

_Oh. oh my god. Im not ready for this, I'm so not prepared, what do I say?_

 

“Urie its n-not like that.. at all”

 

“Are you asexual?”

 

“No I'm not I'm just-” “Then what!?”

 

“I cant get hard… i dont even really have a dick Jeeze. i just… im sorry”

 

“what? what do you mean? Ive _felt_ it”

 

“Im not a _real boy_ Urie…”

 

There was a moment of silence between them, Mutsuki felt his heart stop. He felt he worded that really _really_ wrong, not that he didn't feel like he was truly a man, but there were a lot of reminders in his life that he was never born one.

 

“I mean… I wasn't _born_ a man”

 

Urie just looked up at him. His eyes glossy with unshed tears, his brows slightly furrowed in a look that was a mix of confusion and uncertainty. Mutsuki was waiting for a sneer of disgust, for rejection, or for Urie to push him away. But instead he just let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“I cant believe…” _say it, say it, fucking say you wanted a real boy._

 

“I was seriously prepared to take it up the ass”

 

… _WHAT?!_

 

_“_ Urie i just told you literally my biggest most important secret of all time and _that is how you respond?”_

 

_”_ what do you want me to say? _”_

 

“I dont know? maybe “I don’t care what you were born as” or “Mutsuki its irrelevant” not that you were ready for me to put my dick in your ass”

 

“I told you I’m not good with words”

 

Mutsuki was bundling some serious rage for a moment, he clenched his fists and clenched his teeth together as tightly as he possibly could. _are you fucking kidding me, i was so worked up over it!_ He was almost screaming internally, and externally. Urie really sucked at keeping himself from saying awkward things.

 

“Look…” The young man sighed “It doesn’t matter to me what you have. I just… I didn't want to fuck this up. I screw up so easily with things like this because I'm bad with communication and I'm greedy and I'm a bit of a dick sometimes…”

 

“yeah you are”

 

“Do you want me to push you off the couch?”

 

Mutsuki sniffed, His nose was still somewhat blocked, residual from any prior crying, Urie as well. They felt tired, but relieved, the tension was gone and replaced by a settling feeling of waiting for the silence to be broken. He giggled.

 

“Urie, I have been worrying about this for almost a month, a whole fucking month, thinking you might not want to be with me if you knew I was transgender” there was more laughter “But now i just dont care! Im a trans boy and i love you and you love me no matter what right?”

 

“r-right”

 

“so nothing matters! God now I don’t have to worry about you not noticing my packer, like it takes lots of effort sometimes you know?”

 

“And those scars on your chest then… those are-”

 

“Yes! mastectomy scars! how could you have not connected the dots”

 

“oi”

 

Mutsuki gripped the back of Urie’s head and brought his face up close to his own placing many quick kisses over his nose, lips and cheeks. Before he kept his puckered lips pressed against his boyfriends cheek and blew against his skin, making a not too subtle raspberry sound.

 

The dark haired boy lifted his hand to pat away the offending lips, but mutsuki followed, moving to place more and more raspberries on Urie’s neck. He flinched and barked out a loud laugh, drawing his shoulders up higher in an attempt to block him out. 

 

“Don’t fight this Urie, you get punishment for making me so fucking worried”

 

“who just had the breakdown here?!”

 

“one more and then ill stop”

 

Urie pouted, and sighed, he didn't want to admit defeat but allowing Mutsuki to make him laugh in such a way was almost humiliating. He bit out a “ _Fine_ ” and Mutsuki finished him off with another blow of air on the side of his neck which made Urie snort.

 

_he is such a dork_ Mutsuki thought before resting himself against Urie’s shoulder, the other slung his arm around him and dragged him half way onto his lap with his head and upper back resting on the boys thighs.

 

“You do know I’m super relieved though, right?” Urie’s voice was almost a whisper as he looked down at him, his hand sliding through his hair with ease from his gloves and toyed with the band of his eyepatch. “I thought you really didn't like me, th-that you were just going with it because you were bored”

 

“why would I do that to you?”

 

“… others have”

 

Mutsuki looked sad, he lifted his hand to stroke at his boyfriends cheek. He remembered Touka mentioning something on that night, that Urie hadn't had many _good_ relationships, it didn't take much for him to understand what must have happened.

 

“Urie, I love you”

 

 

Urie took a sharp intake of breath, his hands trembled against Mutsuki’s temples, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear in the boys wet eyes before he closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. Mutsuki pressed up into the kiss, his fingers moving to soothe and massage the short hairs on the back of the boys neck.

 

Something hot and wet landed on his cheek, he didn't need to check what it was, he just knew that being there and confirming his affections for the boy was truly what he needed at the time. Urie _craved_ to be validated, he understood now, that in a way the boy was just as fucked up as he was.

 

“I love you too, I always will”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cats out of the bag!   
> Again im sorry this took so long I have been lazy as hell this week and I wrote that one really depressing fic. But hey whatever now to move on to a chapter you will really like.
> 
> (What Urie was prepared for may just happen yet though, in a few chapters)


	15. Meet fancy legwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... thigh highs.  
> trust me.  
> T h i g h H i g h s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo friends. This took a while. Im sorry. As an apology you can see some nice kinky shit.  
> Someone tell me I'm a gross piece of garbage.

Mutsuki was distracted at work today. It had been a week since he finally came out to Urie and they had been gradually talking more and more about it, about comfort zones, to ensure they both were okay with the situation they were in.

 

He just couldn't stop thinking about what was soon to happen, what he wanted to happen, but was honestly too nervous to bring it up. If only he could just sit Urie down and say “were going to have sex now” without his face burning up.

 

Come the end of he day he was a bundle of nervous energy. He forgot customer folders at work, and his laptop, and almost left his keys in his car before he went inside his home, He was a danger to himself when he's overthinking things.

 

—-

 

Urie was in his house again, laying on the couch and playing a game on his phone. Somehow he was managing to hold it above his face without dropping it, he was so talented.

 

“Good afternoon, house intruder”

 

“hey, your wifi password was super easy to guess”

 

“How the hell did you guess ‘Bunnies’ as my password? what about me says _bunnies?_ ”

 

“surprisingly a lot… was work okay?”

 

Mutsuki sighed and walked his way over to the couch, dropping to his knees and resting his head on Urie’s chest. “It was too long, I left so much shit at the office and I couldn't be bothered going back for it and now I'm going to be behind when I go there tomorrow so yeah”

 

Urie started petting the top of his boyfriends head, and in a moment his phone slipped from his other hand and hit I’m on the bridge of his nose. The noise he let out was inhuman, crossed between a growl and a squeak, and a small red line appeared between his eyes. poor thing.

 

The darker man just laughed, his hand reaching out to soothe the impact zone and watched as Urie’s eyes crossed to follow the movement.

 

“Youre such a loser” Mutsuki mused, his other hand lightly drumming on his chest. Urie just huffed and tossed his phone, a little too angrily, onto he coffee table. “Don’t you laugh at my pain, you could have prevented that, ill sue your ass”

 

Instead of talking back Mutsuki hooked his hand under the fabric of the boys shirt, dragging it up quickly and blowing a raspberry just above his navel, Urie called out, like a yelp crossed with a laugh, and mutsuki watched he muscles in his abdomen contract. He really liked that image.

 

“I should have never let you know I'm ticklish” Urie pouted, he pushed away his boyfriends head and curled up in a defensive position.

 

With an over exaggerated roll of his eyes Mutsuki stood and walked away form the couch, mentioning needing to change out of his sweaty clothes from today. Urie didn't want to pass up the opportunity to follow him and watch as he changed his outfits, not that he hadn't already watched it many times through his window, but up close must have been eighty times better.

 

The man stood before his wardrobe, a hand on his hip and a quizzical look on his face as he tried to decide what he should be wearing. He had all his clothes meticulously placed in order, varying between length, color and style. He also had about ten pairs of shoes _who even owns that many? i have like two, are those high heels?_

 

Urie sat down on Mutsuki’s bed, watching him shift side to side as he made difficult decisions in regards to his clothing. He picked out a quick matched pair, settling on green and blue, and turned to select something from a chest of drawers on the other side of the room, Urie got curious.

 

It was apparently where he kept all of his socks, all of them, _especially the thigh highs_. “h-how many pairs of those things do you own?” Urie bit out awkwardly, his face heating up in an instant like a shy pre-schooler.

 

“um… i have about ten ankle socks, eight mid calf, five knee high, five over the knee, and fifteen thigh high” _fifteen?! how does he have fifteen, I have only seen like five theres ten more?!_ The young man cleared his throat, Mutsuki looked at him strangely before pulling out a pair of his stockings and placing the items on his bed beside his boyfriend.

 

“have you ever worn thigh highs?” mutsuki asked

 

“Um, well no… never really thought of it”

 

“wanna try?”

 

_why is he asking me this? do I want to? hell yeah i do. oh my god._

 

Urie nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and Mutsuki just grinned. He dug through the drawer trying to find one of his larger pairs form when he was a little younger, and a little chubbier, because Urie’s legs would barely fit into a pair of his normal stockings without ripping them.

 

_thighs so thickkk_

 

Mutsuki tossed a pair of black thigh high stockings at Urie “Take off your pants and put these on” he commanded, the boy looked a little lost, “why do i have to take off my pants?”

 

“Because they only look good when you can see the skin”

 

He couldn't argue with that. Urie undid his jeans and slipped them off his legs, taking his own socks with them, Mutsuki huffed something under his breath when he saw the very obvious green leaf on it, something along the lines of “… we get it, you smoke weed”. _these were a gift from Uta, fight me mutsuki._

 

After Mutsuki had gotten dressed quickly, barely giving Urie a chance to eyeball his bare skin, he turned to him and sat on the floor. “Do i need to help you put these on or what?”, he looked like he wanted to laugh, probably finding the idea of Urie wearing them to be funny. He will prove him wrong.

 

“Theyre socks, how hard can it be?” he hissed. Mutsuki watched as each of he black bands rose over the boys legs, hugging the muscles tightly before coming to rest just before his boxer briefs started. He was drooling.

 

Urie kicked his legs a couple times to feel the stretch of the fabric and looked over his work. They didn't look that bad, in fact it was the opposite, they were warm and snug. He finally understood why Mutsuki liked them so much. 

 

“They’re surprisingly comfortable”

 

Mutsuki didn't respond, he was just staring at his boyfriends thighs with a light dusting of scarlet over his dark cheeks. He poked the man in the stomach with his foot to draw him out of that state, He shook his head and looked away, his blush spreading only slightly before their eyes met.

 

“They look so good on you…”

 

“Not as cute as yours though”

 

“maybe… maybe take off your shirt too?”

 

_what is he getting to?_

 

With a raised eyebrow Urie undid the buttons to his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, who was he to argue, right? Surely this was just Mutsuki getting his kicks for the day. He went to pull off his gloves as well before he felt Mutsuki’s hand rest against his own, his voice was almost a whisper when he said “keep _them_ on”

 

After that Mutsuki stood, his eyes constantly scanning over his boyfriends body, He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him till he was laying down before moving to straddle his thighs. He matched up their legs, letting the line of their thigh highs rest beside each other, it was such a pleasant contrast, Urie’s strong, pale thighs covered in black, and his own darker thin thighs covered in cream.

 

He wished he had a camera.

 

Urie’s hands were hesitant as they smoothed up the others thighs, his finders tracing over the small dip created from the pressure of the elastic on his pliable skin. He had to admit that the situation had him a little excited.

 

The feeling of the stockings hugging his legs so tightly, so close to his sensitive flesh, he took a moment to spread his thighs just enough to make Mutsuki’s breath catch as his own opened wider. His skin felt hot as his gloved hands roamed over soft dark flesh, Mutsuki leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, 

 

A shuddered sigh left the man as he lifted himself once more and rested himself over Urie’s hips instead, he felt Urie’s tongue push into his mouth and press against his own, strong hands now pressed to the back of his head and threading into his hair. He hooked a finger underneath the band of his eyepatch and slipped it off, his eyes slipping closed, but for a split second he caught sight of the pale pearl colouring in his eye.

 

Mutsuki pulled back and moved to cover it back up again, but stopped when he felt Urie’s hand shoot out to stop him.

 

“why do you want it off so badly? isn't it gross?” he questioned

 

Urie shook his head “Its unique, beautiful… It reminds me of an opal”

 

He brought Mutsuki’s head down and placed light kisses to his scarred brow, over his eyelids, and down his cheeks. From there he started a trail down Mutsuki’s neck, heeding the quickly bit out “If you mark me you're dead” before he pulled down the collar of his shirt to suck a mark into an area no one would see. That wasn't without a light slap to he back of his head for being disobedient, but the breathy sighs that fell from the mans lips made it obvious he wasn't too phased.

 

Mutsuki started rolling his hips, pressing just that bit harder when he felt his boyfriends teeth graze against his skin. The gloved hands gripped his waist to guide him, one trailing up underneath his shirt to pinch and roll his small hard nipples. The drawn out moan that left Mutsuki was deep and Urie felt himself throb painfully, he was thankful he wasn't wearing those jeans but the pressure of Mutsuki’s groin against his own was growing to be too much to bare.

 

He bucked his hips up against the light body above him, Mutsuki letting out a gasp as he felt the warm wet tongue pass over his collarbones, his shirt being bunched up, and soon Urie had replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking and biting the erect nubs. 

 

Mutsuki moved his hands down Urie’s torso, one stopping to rest at the band of his boxers and the other traveling further, sliding underneath the elastic of the thigh highs. A low groan was heard from beneath him, it told him to keep going, the hand beneath the socking was warm against the tight muscles, he gave a light squeeze to the flesh and Urie bucked his hips again.

 

“U-urie” Mutsuki sighed again, feeling the press of his packer again, and the hardness of Urie’s erection against his core “I-I want you to touch me”

 

“I.. hah.. aren't I already?”

 

“Can you not ruin the moment just once?” Urie just shrugged, it was hard to act like he didn't care when he was breathing as hard as he was. “I’ll slap you with my dick, I swear to god”

 

Mutsuki took one of Urie’s hands and placed it a the top of his thigh, the other rested on the peak of his hipbone. He rolled his hips again, a little more aggressively than he originally intended, but Urie got the point, his breath hitching as more pressure ground against his erection.

 

The man slid his hand under the band of Urie’s boxers, feeling his cock throb against the palm of his hand and watching the boy sink his teeth into his lips. He leaned up beside his ear, being sure to drag his tongue up along his neck before he whispered in a deep voice “Urie, I want you to make me come, I want your fingers inside me” he took a moment to breathe, hell he was surprising himself with what he was saying, but he continued.

 

“Make me feel good, just fuck me, taste me.. aah fuck Urie!” He moaned when he felt Urie’s hands eagerly unbutton his shorts, one diving down the back to kneed his ass and the other working on removing the clothing item. It was so cute how urgent he was, the look of determination in his eyes, pupils wide and dark with a dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.

 

“Wait, i need to take out my thing before we keep going” Mutsuki announced

 

“what?”

 

“My packer, Its going to get in the way, better to just take it out”

 

Urie just looked confused, he assumed the boy had absolutely no idea what a packer is, but he was going to find out. Mutsuki reached into his shorts, just beside Urie’s hand, and into his own underwear. He took his packer from he pocket its held in and withdrew his hand. 

 

And boy did Urie's eyes go big, it was much too comedic for the situation they were in, but then again Urie is currently watching his boyfriend _remove his penis_. He almost wanted to laugh, he just opened he drawer of his nightstand and dropped it inside, closed it and looked back at Urie.

 

“… So you can just… take it out? its not really… okay, yeah”

 

“Oh my god, Urie, its just something to make it look like I have a dick, calm down”

 

“okay but I've never seen someone literally _whip it out_ in a way like that”

 

“do you want me to have sex with you or not?”

 

“Yes, please”

 

Mutsuki just huffed, _fucking Urie and his awkward bullshit, stop blushing you damn cute piece of trash._ Again, Mutsuki guided Urie’s hands to continue, raising on his knees to shimmy his shorts down his legs, though it was a struggle, he managed to get them completely removed. Urie’s fingers traced the waistband of Mutsuki’s boxer briefs, they were a pale blue, always so cute, and he couldn't help but to notice the dark coloration through the fabric at the apex of his thighs.

 

A hand dipped down and rub over that spot, Mutsuki gasped, his hips immediately rolling forwards to grind against his fingers. Urie could feel the warmth permeating through his gloves, but knowing how much Mutsuki liked them he felt keeping them on would be better. His other hand hooked over the waistband and started pulling it down, ever so slowly, revealing more and more skin.

 

Urie wanted to just rip them off.

 

His fingers pressed just that bit harder, it didn't take much time for him to locate Mutsuki’s clit from his reactions. Mutsuki whimpered, his hands bracing on Urie’s lower abdomen and head hung forward. The feeling of another persons hands in a place so intimate had been foreign to him for years, he could feel his skin vibrating, the heat pleasantly settling in his belly.

 

Urie pulled the band of the boxers down till his sex was exposed, he felt his heart skip a beat, there was a glistening sheen coating his thighs and Urie’s gloved fingers slid through the downy hairs to the centre of his legs. Mutsuki moaned loudly, his thighs quaked against Uries sides as the leather clad fingers grazed over his entrance and back to his clit, collecting the wetness and spreading it further to aid in massaging the swollen bundle of nerves.

 

“Fuck.. Mustuki” Urie Groaned “Could you… uh, hah… Can you sit on my face?”

 

_Good fucking lord yes_ Mutsuki wanted to reply, but his voice was far from him, and apparently the same was for Urie, as his chest trembled when he asked, and as he breathed with each deep breath. Mutsuki nodded, their eyes holding for a moment, as if Urie were asking him a very familiar question _‘Is this okay?’_ but the smile he gave in response put him at ease.

 

Mutsuki slung his leg over Urie’s hips, wasting no time in kicking off his underwear, he looked over himself, his mind almost blanked out the lack of a penis, but the sight of his wet thighs just above his thigh highs was surely a sight he could get used to. Looking at Urie too, his pupils blown wide, those black thigh highs gripping tightly to his muscled thighs.

 

His very obvious erection straining his boxers and, _oh fuck,_ he’s sucking on the digits of his gloves, he groaned, eyes slipping shut and brows creasing. “fuck… Mutsuki you need to hurry” came Urie’s deep sigh, his spare hand ran down his torso, dipping beneath his waistband and drawing a prolonged groan from his throat.

 

Mutsuki quickly moved to straddle Urie’s shoulders, his ass sitting squarely against his collarbones. Urie gripped his boyfriend by his waist and brought him forward till his sex was resting just before his mouth. The feeling of Urie’s hot breath against his sensitive flesh made his skin tingle, his hands shot out to grip the short threads of his boyfriends hair, and when Urie’s tongue first made contact his back arced.

 

The flood of pleasure that thrummed through his body had him seeing stars. Mutsuki gasped Uries name, feeling the urge to buck his hips but being held still by strong hands. His tongue pressed against his clit, his legs shook again and again, he was just _too_ sensitive to this. He didn't even notice when stray tears slid from his eyes, he was focused on he pleasure, focused on the feeling of Urie’s tongue delving inside of him and pressing against his warm walls.

 

Constantly repeating the boys name, Mutsuki removed one of his hands and laced his fingers with Urie’s own leather gloved digits. Giving his hand a light squeeze to encourage him as their eyes met, and Urie’s brows rose in question. He was okay.

 

Mutsuki groaned again when Uries attention was diverted back to his tongue marking circles around his clit again, his orgasm drawing near faster and faster. A gloved hand moved close and pressed to his opening, a finger prodding just at the entrance and dipping slightly in, the sensations mixed together was enough to have him doubling over, his hand tightly gripping both Urie’s and his hair. 

 

With a loud sigh Mutsuki shuddered, his muscles quaking as his climax passed through him. Urie beneath him was eager to consume all that dripped from his boyfriends pulsing core, Urie moaned, the vibrations giving him one last push before it was almost too much.

 

The man placed a hand on Urie’s brow, and almost instantly he unlatched, his lips glistened with the residual fluid and Mutsuki was sure the boy’s Irises were completely gone by this point. His breathing was hard, and harder still, as he was sure Urie was now stroking himself to completion behind him.

 

He could hear Urie’s short cut moans, poorly hid beneath his sighing breath, and very quickly was he biting his lower lip and releasing a deep groan. His body lightly spasming beneath him and a whisper of Mutsuki’s name dining on his lips before he dropped from his high.

 

“Youre crushing me” Urie choked out.

 

Mutsuki just rolled his eyes and slid off to the side, his leg being left thrown over Urie’s ribs, he hooked an arm over Urie’s throat and curled around his head like a cat.

 

“Your’e lucky you're good at eating me out or else id kick you off my bed.”

 

“Im a man of few talents”

 

Urie lifted a hand to pat Mutsuki’s thigh, it took a moment for him to remember the presence of the thigh highs. His hand then took an alternative path and found the fabric on his own thighs. 

 

Urie liked thigh highs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been stressing like crazy over things a lot recently and may or may not have relapsed into something quite dark a night ago.  
> So if anyone wants to give me a few words of encouragement or anything I would really appreciate it because I literally always need to be validated.
> 
> Kinda lame arent I?


	16. Meet Juuzou Suzuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki gets to meet one of Urie's friends, Urie still cant keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my holiday!!! woooh what a fucking waste of money i love it!  
> enjoy this piece of garbage while i roll in sports anime merchandise.

Mutsuki woke up to the sound of an angry phone vibrating for what was probably the fiftieth time. He reached out, hand hitting flesh, blankets and air till he found the device resting on the bedside table. He barely had his eyes open when he tapped the answer button and brought it to his ear.

 

“Hello, Mutsuki speaking”

 

“Hello Mutsuki speaking, Urie stayed with you last night I assume?”

 

_FUCK ITS SASAKI_

 

“Aaah um.. sort of… uh he slept on the couch though I promise he's pure”

 

“Boys never been pure, but he still needs to get an education, and his friend called and wanted to see him soon”

 

“Oh, ill wake him up then and send him over soon. sorry Sasaki! I'm really sorry!”

 

Mutsuki looked around, his eyes now adjusted to the light of the room, Urie was face down on the bed fast asleep, his bare back exposed to him, a socked leg thrown over the edge. He took a moment to remember the evening prior, somehow those thigh highs managed to stay on Urie the whole night and damn was it a good image to wake up to.

 

The man reached out a hand and prodded the sleeping form, it took about eight shakes till he even moved on his own. Urie shifted about slightly, sighed loudly into the pillow, but made no move to get up at all. 

 

“Urie you dick wake up!”

 

He shoved him this time, using as much of his body to shift him as he possibly could. At least he managed to roll the boy onto his side, his eyes were closed tight, as if he were just _trying_ to not wake up.  

 

“Ooooh my god Urie! URIE! get out of my bed”

 

“If you love me let me sleep”

 

“so you _were_ awake! get up! I answered your phone and you're late for school”

 

Urie looked at him, his eyes glaring against the bright light in the room, instead of taking the advice and getting out of bed he simply turned and burred his face back into the pillows.

 

“you are not getting out of this! Sasaki cant think I'm a bad influence on you!!”

 

With one last rough shove urie was knocked off the bed and onto the hardwood floor, he let out a slightly pained ‘ _oof_ ’ as he hit the ground and proceeded to groan dramatically over it until Mutsuki got up with him, standing above him with his hands on his hips in a stern form.

 

When Urie opened an eye and looked up at him he couldn't help but to notice the raise of his eyebrow. _oh wait im not wearing pants_ he remembered, looking down to find he was unclothed from the waist down one thigh high still up above the knee but the other resting mid calf. He was a messy sleeper. 

 

“Stop staring at me and get your ass up!” Mutsuki tried to sound authoritative, though his voice shook with embarrassment, and Urie rolled over to stand up finally. He himself looking over his body to view the thigh highs still held up on his legs, it was probably just the magic of his well built thigh muscles.

 

“Do you need me to drive you to school?”

 

“I can just get Sasaki to do it. Besides i don't have my Uniform here” he took a moment to retrieve pieces of his clothing from the floor, he surveyed his body a second time before adding “Do you mind if i keep these?” gesturing to the black material hugging his legs.

 

Mutsuki was more than alright with letting him take them, that just meant he could see him wear them again and again, he would love to try to coordinate outfits with him one day. He nodded at his boyfriend who slipped his jeans and shirt back on, stuffing his other pair of socks into one pocket and phone in the other.

 

With a quick kiss to Mutsuki’s forehead Urie turned to leave the house, his gloved hand sneaking around to give a quick squeeze of one of Mutsuki’s asscheeks at the same time which granted him a slap in return. Urie left with a pleasant smirk on his face, and Mutsuki stood in his room with a dazed blush on his own. 

 

——

 

**Urie**

_Do you want to come with me to the hospital after work?_

 

**Mutsuki**

_What did you do?_

 

**Urie**

_Nothing, Juuzou is still recovering and wants us to come visit him_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Was that the one who fell out the window? with the red paint?_

 

**Urie**

_Yes. you coming?_

 

**Mutsuki**

_Sure!_

 

Mutsuki was eager to meet another one of Urie’s friends, especially another art friend like Uta was. He thought it wouldn't hurt to coordinate an outfit when he got home and rush to meet his boyfriend at the hospital. But if Juuzou was anything like Uta it might result in a bit of flirting. 

 

regardless he planned his outfit idea in his head the whole way home from work.

 

—-

 

Mutsuki decided on a pair Urie hadn't yet seen. Though the others were all solid coloured his current pair were a deep green with a trail of crystals embroidered from his knee to his ankle on both legs and a single cluster at the top of each band, they were so cute he almost decided to keep them for special occasions only.

 

He rolled the thigh highs up over his legs, snapping the band against his thigh to ensure they were as high as they could go, before surveying his whole ensemble in the mirror. His green Thigh highs looked perfect matched with cream shorts and a wine red tank top with the word “FUCK” written backwards.

 

He slipped on a black pair of converse sneakers and made his way to the door, grabbing his bag and car keys along the way. As he opened the door he found Urie standing there, eyes downcast as his hand was poised just ready to knock on the door.

 

“Oh!” Mutsuki was the first to alert them, Urie followed with a throaty “Uh” to confirm.

 

“I thought I was going to meet you at the hospital?” mutsuki questioned, Urie cocked his head.

 

“There are three Hospitals in the city alone, also I've never been in your car before”

 

Mutsuki breathed a quick sigh “Good point, are you ready to go then?”

 

The young man gave Urie a quick look over what he was wearing, he had apparently changed out of his school uniform, just a black T-shirt and dark jeans, at least his arms looked fantastic standing out against all the dark material. He also couldn't help but to notice his boyfriend was wearing a few accessories, it was new, though he was wearing his gloves still he had a short selection of black heather bracelets on one arm, and a silver necklace ending in a pendant in the shape of a spiked wing.

 

His fashion choices were different, but it mixed together well if he was going for the _“punk-emo trash”_ look that seemed to suit him perfectly, He couldn't help but to think the image would be even more perfect if he had a few tattoos here and there. That thought was stored away for another day.

 

“Yeah im good” he shifted, a backpack slung over one shoulder jangled obnoxiously behind him, it was filled with metal. Just what was he thinking? “You're not planning on stabbing the staff are you? whats in the bag?” Mutsuki questioned.

 

“Juuzou wanted more material for his project, they kept taking things from him when he was building and its the only thing he can do to vent at the moment”. So juuzou had some project going on while he was hospitalised, he had to admire his dedication to the struggle.

 

The two stepped down off the doorstep and got into the car, Urie unceremoniously tossing his backpack into the back seat before eyeing the Driver for what was probably the fifth time that day. Mutsuki felt his cheeks heat up momentarily. 

 

“They look good” The dark haired boy commented, his eyes settling on the exposed flesh of his thighs before they ended in his shorts. “Thanks, ill show you all the others some time if you want” Mutsuki giggled under his breath, Urie grunted a noise of curiosity and seemed sort of excited at the idea of Mutsuki showcasing all his thigh highs to him.

 

—-

 

Urie gave directions well, it only took a few minutes, ten at most, for mutsuki to drive them to the hospital that Juuzou was apparently staying in. Urie almost had his backpack searched through as they entered, following the arrows on the walls to the post-surgery ward, Juuzou had apparently broken his leg in two places, it was worse than they all initially thought, there were many screws and plates of metal now drilled into his bones awaiting skin and muscle to heal over.

 

The two found Juuzou's room, he was sitting up in bed, his mess of white hair sticking up in all directions and curling in inhuman ways, what caught him were the marks of red on his face and arms. The youth snapped his head towards the door and stowed away something under the blankets, but released a sigh when he saw it was just his friend.

 

“Stitching again?” Urie spoke first. Juuzou nodded his head enthusiastically before raising his arms up to show his work. Thick embroidery thread weaved in and out of skin in a pattern he could only describe as a giraffe, minus the spots, the needle still hanging from its most recent dig and small splotches of red seeping through the fibres of the thread.

 

Mutsuki felt faint, he hated blood, he diverted his eyes. Urie walked further into the room, nodding towards a man sitting in the chair off to the side before placing the backpack in Juuzou's lap. The young mans eyes lit up excitedly as he opened it and started rummaging though its contents.

 

“thank you so much!! I've been waiting for these!”

 

The boy exclaimed, his voice was surprisingly high-pitched for a boy in his late teens, almost too feminine, For a moment he thought that Juuzou was like himself. Before he could voice his thoughts the man in the room stood and took the bag, looking through it quickly before giving it back. “They wont let him have sharp objects anymore after he carved up the linoleum in the bathroom” His voice was deep, as expected for a man of his stature, Mutsuki cast his gaze over to Urie, a question clear on his face.

 

“Mutsuki, this is Juuzou’s adoptive father Mr Shinohara” Urie lifted his hand to motion towards the man, he turned towards Mutsuki and held out a hand which he took in a firm handshake, or at least he tried to make it firm but the man was just _huge_ and kind of intimidating. However he was really just a gentle large man.

 

“Its nice to meet you Mr Shinohara” Mutsuki smiled at him 

 

the man nodded “Are you a classmate of Juuzou’s as well?”

 

“Um…no I’m Uries nei- uh, Im his friend”

 

“Not in highschool anymore?”

 

Mutsuki shook his head, his heartbeat raised only slightly, _how would this man react to knowing my age, how would he think Im affiliated with Urie? oh my god!_ Urie spoke up before Mutsuki could try to catch himself “Hes from my old hometown, we were neighbours but he was a few year levels above me”. Shinohara seemed to take the bait and didn't ask any further questions. _nice save Urie._

 

Juuzou squawked excitedly, waving his hands towards Mutsuki to get his attention. “Im Juuzou! Urie has told me so much about you!! even the socks! look at them, can I borrow them?” The boy spoke so quickly he could barely register what he has just said. Urie, very slowly and very calmly, placed a hand on the white haired boys shoulder and shook his head, he seemed to know how to approach him correctly like he had years of experience with hit.

 

As it turns out Juuzou was building a sculpture out of scrap metal without welding them together, instead he was finding ways to wedge them all together to form something close to a Macaw. It was working somehow, Urie had pre-cut random notches in all the pieces in as many spots as he could and it vaguely resembled a bird of some sort, he wouldn't say it was any specific bird but to Juuzou it was an endangered rainforest species.

 

The nurse walked in when Juuzou was half way through lecturing Mutsuki about how damaging the Palm oil industry is to the rainforests, in particular how makeup companies and other large corporations support the growth of the industry and pay to keep intervention at bay. He even gave mutsuki a long list of alternatives to normal products that don’t have palm oil in it, he was passionate to say the least. 

 

“Im sorry, the visiting hours are almost up, Mr Shinohara you are alright to stay with your son, but you two must leave in the next five minutes. Sorry”

 

The nurse gave them all a quick bow before leaving, Urie collected his things from the front pocket of the backpack and left the rest to his classmate. “Theres also about five sheets of paper in the back pocket, those are the assignments for the next month, your teachers gave them in advance so you have them to hand in when you get back” Urie commented as he made his way to the door. Mutsuki followed close behind Urie, making sure to wave a quick goodbye to Juuzou and his father when they finally closed the door.

 

“Hes so passionate about the rainforest” Mutsuki commented

 

“Yeah, he has Autism and its kind of his thing.”

 

Mutsuki made an ‘oh’ sound as they rounded a corner to the lifts, he didn't really make the connection himself, he just thought the young man was very very into the rainforest, like the activists always are. Urie walked into the lift first, being sure to hit the ground floor button before resting against the railing behind his boyfriend. The door closed but held still mutsuki just thought it would take a moment to start functioning

 

Mutsuki felt something brush his leg, his skin catching on stiff leather as urie drags his gloved digits up and down over the sliver of exposed flesh between his thigh highs and shorts. The press of Uries lips against the back of his neck made him sigh and tilt his head forward slightly.

 

“U-Urie, we shouldn't do this in a hospital elevator”

 

“Im kissing you, not asking you to blow me”

 

Mutsuki let out an embarrassed squeak, the doors to the elevator opened again and there stood Mr Shinohara with a book in his hands and a knowing look on his face. With a slight smile he held the book out for Mutsuki to take “Urie left it on the windowsill, you two might want to find a safer place to do that” he said with a chuckle. Mutsuki’s eyes went wide as he accepted the book, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck as Urie let out a slight laugh himself.

 

“thanks for the advice old man” the dark haired boy muttered, his arm reaching out to hit the close door button on the elevator again and maybe five or seven on the ground floor button again. As soon as the doors closed urie set back to kissing Mutsuki’s neck, his tongue laved over the shallow bumps of his spinal column as he smoothed his hands over his boyfriends thighs again. 

 

His fingers danced over the band of the thigh highs, one digging into the soft flesh in a tight squeeze, the other fingering the dip of the elastic and playing to slip beneath them. Urie bit down suddenly, Mutsuki jumping at the abrupt pinch and shouting a choked moan. 

 

“Urie this isn't appropriate, were almost on the ground floor!” Mutsuki’s voice trembled, The boy behind him just sighed, his tongue passing over the new bite to soothe it before he pulled away. The hands once on his thighs smoothed up his body to rest on his waist.

 

“Fine, ill stop” he said reluctantly, his head lowering to rest above Mutsukis shoulder, just beside his ear “… i cant stop thinking about yesterday, how cute you sounded, how soft you were… how fucking good you tasted when you were pressing against my mouth, I want to do it again, and again, and again, to feel your legs shaking beside my head”

 

Mutsuki felt his skin burn up, the closeness of Urie whispering into his ear, his voice deep and very obviously trying to seduce him, and boy was it seducing him. The elevator dinged as the doors opened up and Urie instantly backed off as they stepped out of the small cramped room.

 

The whole time following it Urie kept his body away from Mutsuki, he was greatly bothered by it, his skin was on fire and he felt that warm tingling sensation between his legs. The green haired man almost tripped over his feet as they made their way down the foyer and left the massive building. 

 

They were quiet climbing into the car, Mutsuki constantly sending quick glances towards Urie to see just what he was getting up to but the boys eyes were staring straight ahead of him. He turned on the car and proceeded to drive out from the carpark.

 

As soon as the two were travelling down the road Mutsuki felt the light touch of Uries hand on his thigh again. _is he seriously doing this?_ He thought as they turned to the next street, the gloved fingers were lighter this time, slipping across his skin and dipping down to massage his inner thighs.

 

Mutsuki huffed, he spread his legs wider but kept his eyes on the road, hed be damned if he died from his horny younger boyfriends antics. “Mom and Sasaki want you to come over for dinner again soon, just so you know” the young man muttered, his finders now slipping beneath the line of Mutsukis shorts to press into the sensitive flesh at the juncture of his thigh, making mutsukis arms tremble and fingers tighten against the steering wheel.

 

“hah… Urie what are you doing?”

 

“what does it feel like I'm doing?”

 

“Something inappropriate and potentially dangerous, what if I crash?”

 

Urie shrugged, Mutsuki saw out the corner of his eye as urie smirked, _that little shit knows what hes doing!_. He quickly checked his centre mirror in case someone were behind him, after he was sure there were no possible dangers around him he quickly hit the breaks.

 

_thats right you brat, get rickety rekt._ Urie swore out loud as he was thrown forward in his chair and fell back, his head hitting the back of his seat. His eyes fluttered for a moment before he snapped towards Mutsuki.

 

“The fuck was that for!”

 

“distracting a driver is illegal”

 

“what if i broke my neck?”

 

“haha, what if i crashed?”

 

“well… you wouldn't have”

 

mutsuki changed the pitch of his voice, making it sound breathy as his eyelids lowered momentarily “You know i can barely control myself when you're touching me”

 

This time it was Urie’s turn to blush furiously. a sharp intake of breath and short cut grunt emerging from the youths throat. _thats damn right._ The car finally pulled into Mutsukis driveway and urie was uncomfortably angling his body away from his boyfriend with an obvious tenting in his pants.

 

“You want to come inside?” mutsuki asked

 

Urie, still blushing furiously, nodded and followed him inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hey! if you haven't joined the Mutsurie network on Tumblr i seriously suggest checking it out. Im the dadmin.
> 
> oh boy


	17. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dank

This story is officially at its end.

 

I have no reason to update it, If im being honest my passion for Mutsurie has died off a while ago.

I had a lot of fun writing this, and all the people i met along the way because of it! 

 

thank you everyone for supporting my first 'successful' fanfiction! <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dank


End file.
